


Neverland

by triumphmusic1980



Series: A New Dimension [2]
Category: Andre Matos - Fandom, Avantasia, Tobias Sammet - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triumphmusic1980/pseuds/triumphmusic1980
Summary: Set seven months after Broken Mirror, Tobi finds himself in yet another alternate dimension. But this time, things go a bit differently...
Series: A New Dimension [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920136
Comments: 29
Kudos: 6





	1. The Story Ain't Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here they go again indeed...

_Seven months later…_

Andre was walking home from the store once more in the pouring rain. He had remembered his umbrella today, so he was taking his time, enjoying the sound of the rain falling on the spring trees. He saw the sky light up with a flash of lightning and not a moment later he felt himself jump a bit when a loud crash of thunder shook the ground. This was oh so familiar to him, but what were the odds of anything weird happening? Right?

Nonetheless, he was on edge a bit. He reached the apartments and closed his umbrella, shaking the lose rain off it. The storm had begun to slow down to just a drizzle as he entered the building. He held his keys in his hands, ready to unlock his door when he let out a frustrated sigh. The door was cracked open again. He roughly kicked it open and marched in.

“Tobi, I swear, if you keep forgetting to close the door, some weirdo is just gonna walk right in and-”

“I said _BEGONE DEMON!!!”_ Tobi’s voice yelled from inside. Andre stopped in the living room entrance and stared ahead, not sure what to make of the scene before him. The TV was on, quite loudly, and was playing some episode of Spongebob. Tobi kneeled fearfully behind the couch, holding a black cross in his hand, aiming it at the TV. “Why won’t you _stop_ your _infernal chanting_?!” he screamed. Tobi was wearing some odd white robe and gray shawl, and his hair…his hair was much longer than it has been in a long time. Andre let the grocery bags fall to the floor as his heart dropped.

Oh lord, not again…

“Why won’t you _leave?!_ ” the man cried. He threw the cross in his hands at the TV, where it proceeded to leave a crack in the glass.

Andre began backing out of the room. This couldn’t be happening again, there’s no way. He couldn’t feel his legs as he backed up. He gripped his shirt as a tight feeling formed in his chest, holding his heart hostage. As he shuffled away, however, the other man noticed him, and his eyes lit up.

“Elderane?” he said with a bright smile. Andre kept backing up. “Elderane how did you get here?”

Andre reached the front door and quickly slammed it shut behind him. He leaned back against it, his mind racing. He couldn’t think. He closed his eyes as visions from last time flashed through his mind…

Scarecrow attacking him, the dismal otherworld, ghostly versions of his friends, Tobi’s empty, soulless eyes…

He shook his head of the memories. He couldn’t go through that again, he just couldn’t. He turned around and opened the door again, praying this was a dream. He was face to face with the Tobi lookalike.

“Elderane what happened to your clothes? Where have you been?” he said, still smiling.

Andre slammed the door again. He leaned against it once more and put his head in his hands and let out a frustrated muffled yell. How in the hell, how in the ever-living hell…

Andre let out a yelp as the door swung back open, causing him to fall onto the floor inside the doorway. He looked up and saw the long-haired Tobi staring down at him, a confused look on his face.

“You’re acting strange, Elderane. Tell me, when did you get here?”

Andre just stared up at Tobi with wide eyes. Only he knew now, once again, it wasn’t Tobi. Tobi wouldn’t pull a prank like this after the anxiety of last time. How did this happen _again_ …

“G-Gabriel?…Right?” Andre said fearfully, hardly able to find the words in his buzzing mind. The man nodded sincerely, and Andre closed his eyes and leaned his head back on to the floor in defeat.

“Are you feeling ok? Did the dimensional rift thing mess with your mind or something? Should I be worried about that happening?” the novice said, rambling on. Andre tuned him out and shakily pulled himself to his feet, leaning against the wall with one hand for support. He stared at the chattering man before him. “Why did you get new clothes? Wait, are we in my old world somehow? Why is everything so…weird…” he said, looking around him. “Are we in the future?” He would have kept talking if Andre hadn’t grabbed him by the arm, led him to the couch and sat him down. Andre grabbed the TV remote and muted the TV behind him. He threw the remote on the table and then pulled up a chair to sit across from the newcomer. Gabriel just stared blankly at him. Andre took in a deep breath.

“Alright…uh, Gabriel…we…we have a problem…” he said, nervously running his hand through his hair as he spoke. He didn’t want this lookalike to freak out like Scarecrow had…

“I’ll say. This place is haunted by _demons._..” The man said in a whisper, leaning towards Andre, eying the TV.

Andre just stared forward, dumbfounded. His mind was blank. He couldn’t find the words to speak as he watched Gabriel curiously pick up the TV remote that was on the table in front of him and examine it intensively. He accidentally pressed the unmute button which caused the TV to blare to life. The man let out a cry of fear and threw the remote at the TV, cracking the screen more.

 _‘Oh, Lord, give me strength…’_ Andre thought, leaning his head back.

Here they go again…


	2. A New Dimension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobi finds himself somewhere new...

Tobi blinked away the light blinding his eyes. The ringing in his ears began to fade and he looked up around him, his senses overwhelmed. He was in the woods. How the hell did he get in the woods. He was just microwaving some dinner- oh God damn it…

He let out a frustrated scream, covering his eyes with his hands. He had done it again, hadn’t he? He couldn’t believe it, he did it again! Andre was going to kill him. As he had the thought, flashbacks of last time flew through his mind. The darkness, the lies, the alcohol, Mephistopheles… Lord almighty, he couldn’t face all that again…

As the thoughts flew past, he immediately became alert. He scanned the area, listening for any sign of life or danger. If he was back in Scarecrow’s dimension, he was surely in trouble…

But this world wasn’t like the other. It was gorgeous. Glistening sunlight was shining through the green trees as he felt a light breeze blow past, messing his hair up slightly. This world was peaceful, or at least, it seemed that way. He didn’t trust it. Where could he be? Was he in another album, or somewhere totally new?

He knew it wasn’t the Mystery of Time album, as that took place in a frigid winter. He supposed it _could_ be the Metal Opera…

Shit. If he were in the Metal Opera, he would have more threats to deal with. The tower, the clerics, and whatever other weird stuff was written into this world. He couldn’t deal with that. There was no way. He had to get out of here…

He turned and began walking, looking for any sign of a portal or doorway. He saw nothing. Just endless forest. Great. He was lost in another world _and_ he was lost in the woods. Fantastic. Great. Amazing.

“JUST FANTASTC! YES! THANK YOU! I LOVE THIS!” he yelled to no one, throwing his arms open wide. “COME ON, NOTHING?!” he screamed to the sky. What did he do to deserve this? The only change in the world around him was a single leaf falling from a tree and landing on the ground in front of him. “FUCK YOU!” he yelled in frustration. He just wanted to go home. Why couldn’t the universe work _with_ him for once. Getting no response from the world, he began walking more, though he had no idea where the hell we was going anymore. Maybe he should just wait for Andre to find him…

“GAH!”

Tobi’s heart skipped a beat as a large arrow flew past him, sticking into the tree behind him. He quickly looked at it, then back towards the direction it came. He saw nothing.

“Who’s there?!” he said, trying to sound intimidating. “Come out or-AGH!”

Another arrow flew above him, sticking into the tree as well. Ok. No talking. Just running. Tobi made a beeline for the opposite direction, not looking back.

_‘Fuck this fuck this fuck this fuck this!’_

He skidded to a halt as he came towards a large cliff blocking his way to the front. It carried on forever in both directions. Another arrow hit the wall behind him above his head. He quickly scanned the area but saw no exit. He was trapped. He heard footsteps from the woods. He turned around, shielding his face.

“I’m sorry for trespassing! I’ll leave right away, I swear!”

“Ah! I knew your scream sounded familiar! Why did you run, Gabriel? I thought you were some enemy spy!” a voice laughed.

Tobi blinked. He turned around and felt his eyes bug out as a person came out from the woods. It was Andre. Or it looked like Andre. Tobi knew it wasn’t. He was wearing an odd black shirt with a loose red jacket over it, all incredibly old fashioned and Lord-of-the-Rings-y, with grey pants and some odd black boots. Also, his ears were pointy, Tobi did take note of that. He certainly took note of that.

“Elderane…?” Tobi asked quietly. The lookalike laughed.

“Of course! Tell me, are you feeling alright? I know this all must be stressful for you, but-”

“Look, I’m gonna have to cut you off there-” Tobi started.

“And what happened to your clothes?” Elderane cut him off in response. He walked up to the man and circled him. “I don’t recall you wearing such odd things when you arrived…” Tobi just stared.

“It…it’s a t-shirt…and jeans…” he muttered. Elderane shrugged.

“Whatever it may be, you don’t exactly fit in with it. We may have to find you something new to wear if you are to join the clerics…”

“Woah, woah, woah, hold on!” Tobi said, backing away. Elderane just looked at him confused. “Look- I am _not_ Gabriel, alright? Let me clear that up right away.”

“But if you are not Gabriel, then who are you?” Elderane asked, amused. He didn’t believe him.

“My name is Tobi, I came from another dimension, alright?”

“So did Gabriel.” The elf said slyly, leaning against a tree. Tobi did not want to deal with this today.

“Yes, I am aware! Look, I may _look_ like Gabriel, but I’m not! See my hair? Way too short!” he said, pulling one of the strands out. “And…and, and look!” he said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. “A cell phone! These didn’t exactly exist in 1603!” he said waving it in front of Elderane, who stared at it blankly.

“What is that…device…?” Elderane asked, eying the black phone.

“It’s a phone! It holds photos and music and-” he cut off as he tried to turn it on. “…and it’s dead.” He said, throwing his arms down. Elderane laughed.

“It looks like a slab of stone to me!”

“I know what it looks like!” Tobi said in frustration, throwing it back into his pocket. “I know what this all looks like, but I assure you, I am not Gabriel!”

“And why should I believe these jests?” Elderane said with a smile.

_“Because he’s telling the truth.”_

“WHAT THE FUCK-” Tobi yelled as a voice appeared inside his head. He looked around but saw no one else.

“Lugaid, you believe the novice’s worlds?” Elderane said, his smile fading.

“ _Yes, I do. I can see parts of his mind. It is not Gabriel. Tell me son, where is our friend?”_ Lugaid’s voice echoed.

“Wait, you can hear him too?” Tobi said edging towards Elderane, who no longer looked amused. The elf pulled out a shining dagger and held the tip towards Tobi.

“Woah, woah, woah! Wait a minute, what-” Tobi said, throwing his hands up.

“Where is our friend, _‘Tobi’_?” Elderane said sternly. Tobi stuttered.

“He uh, well if what happened last time happened, he’s probably in my world, and I promise, my friend there knows how to fix this, he will bring him back soon and I will leave! No harm done, see? Ahahah….” He faded. The elf’s expression did not change.

“What do you mean ‘your world?’”

“I already told you! I’m from an alternate dimension! Listen, in my world I creaaaaaa…” he started, trailing off, remembering his mistake last time.

“You what?” Elderane asked sternly.

“I…uhh…”

“ _Speak, boy. For your own good.”_

Tobi sighed. He just couldn’t win.

“I come from a world that takes place about 400 years later from this one, or from Gabriel’s, I guess, and in my world, I’m a musician and I wrote these stories, see? And one was called “The Metal Opera” and it was basically about this world and it has all of you as characters and you look like my friends, and this already happened once last year, and I don’t want to do this again, so come on, man, let me go, I odn’t belong here!” he finished, catching his breath afterwards. Elderane was silent a moment.

“Lugaid?” he asked.

_“He speaks the truth.”_

“Oh, now you say so!” Tobi yelled to the sky. Elderane put the dagger away, his demeanor now as it was before.

“Well, this certainly is a dilemma then…” he said, looking at Tobi.

“…Why?”

“Well, we needed Gabriel’s assistance to retrieve the seals. You say he is safe, but how long until he returns?”

“I…don’t…know?” Tobi squeaked.

“Then you may need to help us yourself, Tobi.” Elderane said quietly. Tobi shook his head.

“Nuh uh, no way. I almost got like; my soul stolen last time! I’m not doing that again!”

“If we do not stop the clerics by the time, they reach the tower, this entire world will fall to darkness.” Elderane said solemnly. Tobi just stared at him. He was guilt tripping him. He couldn’t believe it. Elderane was guilt tripping him.

“I told you, this isn’t my world!”

“ _But it is. You created it, did you not?”_

“Lugaid, _shut up!”_ Tobi hissed. He was right though. He couldn’t just let the world die. “Aghhhh FINE. I’ll try, alright? You happy?” he said, annoyed. Elderane smiled wide.

“Ah! You may not be Gabriel, but you have his compassion!” he said brightly, lightly hitting Tobi’s shoulder. Tobi cursed at himself for not being able to say no to Andre. Or any Andre.

“Yeah, yeah. He may still come back in time though, so no rush, alright?” Tobi added. Elderane just smiled.

“Of course. Now, we must get you some proper clothes…” he said, heading off into the woods. “Please follow!” he yelled. Tobi rolled his eyes. He was gonna die here. He was surrounded by lunatics and he was gonna die here. Geez, he wished Andre would hurry up. What was taking so long?


	3. Sign of the Cross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andre tries to reason with Gabriel.

“Gabriel, I turned off the TV! Will you _please_ come out now?”

Andre stood outside the bathroom door where Gabriel had run to hide after the TV scared him away. Andre didn’t get a response, but he could hear the water on the faucet turning on and off again repeatedly. He sighed and banged on the door again.

“Gabriel, come on! We need to get back to your world!” Andre said, leaning his back against the wall next to the door. After a moment, the door opened, and Gabriel’s head popped out.

“Elderane, look! I can control the light!” he said excitedly, flipping the light switch on and off. Andre just stared as Gabriel watched with wonder at the bathroom, the light illuminating the hallway then going out again. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he grabbed Gabriel by the arm again and pulled him back to the living room, sitting him down on the couch.

“Gabriel, _please_ focus, we need to get you back to your world, alright?” Andre said, sitting across from the man.

“You mean _our_ world?” Gabriel said, confusion in his voice. Andre took in a breath.

“Look, I’m not Elderane, alright? This is an alternate reality from your own, and I am the me from this world, while Elderane is the me in your world, and _you_ are the Tobi of that world, while _my_ Tobi is in your world. Understand?”

Gabriel just stared at him and blinked, his expression blank. Andre put his head in his hands.

“Gabriel, Christ, ok, listen to me _very_ carefully, alright?” Andre said, edging closer to the man who just stared intently before him. Gabriel nodded.

“You are in an alternate dimension, ok? This is not your world at _all._ ” Andre said slowly. Gabriel just nodded. “You and your alternate self got switched, which means _you_ are in my world, right here, and your counterpart is in _your_ world right now.”

“So…you…aren’t Elderane…?” Gabriel asked, fear creeping into his voice. Andre leaned back.

“I am not. My name is Andre, alright?” he said, tapping his chest. “Andre Matos.” He finished, but the moment he did so, Gabriel backed away a bit on the couch, putting more distance between the two of them. Andre put his hands up. “Wait, wait! I’m a friend, alright, I’m a friend!” he called, but Gabriel kept scurrying away, nearly falling off the back of the couch.

“I don’t know that!” Gabriel yelled, finally falling to the floor, and landing with a hard thump. “How do I know you’re not a _demon?!”_ Andre heard Gabriel’s voice call from behind the couch. Andre ran over to the counterpart and reached out to help the man up, a warm smile on his face.

“Would a demon help you up?”

Gabriel eyed the helping hand and reluctantly took it, allowing Andre to help him to his feet.

“See? I’m a friend, I promise. I want to help you get home, alright?” Andre said calmly. Gabriel didn’t say anything. He just put a bit more space between the two.

“You…you really want to help me?” he said, unsurely. Andre just nodded with a small smile.

“Yes! I do! I can get you home back to Elderane, and you can carry on with whatever stuff you were doing before, and Tobi will be back home, and everything will be ok! Everything will be fine!” Andre said nervously, more for himself than for Gabriel. Gabriel just nodded, letting some of his anxieties falter away. Things were getting weird in his world; this really wasn’t any different…

“So, how do I get home?” Gabriel said, eyeing Andre as he walked towards a cabinet in the kitchen.

“I just need these wires here…” Andre said, grabbing the jumper cables and copper wire. He opened an outlet and hooked them together as he had before. He motioned for Gabriel to come forward. “Right…now I just have to…”

He was cut off as there was a loud popping sound and a bright flash of sparks, causing Gabriel to let out a cry of fear. Andre looked over and saw smoke coming from the outlet.

“Damnit!” Andre yelled rushing over. The end of a wire was misplaced, causing a short energy burst. Gabriel stared at the smoke with wide eyes.

“The demons are back! They’re after me!” he screamed, running for the front door. Andre watched in shock as Gabriel threw the door open and ran outside.

“No! _Gabriel_ , _no!”_ he screamed, running after the novice. He ran outside and saw Gabriel vanish around a corner down the road. “Shit!” he yelled in panic, pulling at his hair. He slammed the door closed behind him and ran after the lookalike as fast as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Local 17th century man is fascinated by Faucets.


	4. Avantasia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answers are demanded of Tobi and he isn't sure what to say.

“I feel like an idiot, Elderane.” Tobi said, eying the new outfit he had been given and was now wearing.

“Maybe you should have thought about that before you decided to jump dimensions and interfere.”

“I didn’t _choose_ to come here! Geez, I look like Legolas…”

“Who?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

Tobi was adjusting the odd tunic he was given that looked straight out of a fantasy movie. He did look just like Legolas. He hated it.

“Why couldn’t I have just kept the jeans?”

“Because the clerics would suspect something immediately with you in such odd clothing. You need to blend in and trick them to gain their trust then steal the seals back.” Elderane said, arms crossed.

“I told you, Andre is going to get Gabriel back in time. I won’t be doing _anything,_ ok?” Tobi said annoyed. He was not about to almost die for this.

“You sent my friend across dimensions to a world he has no clue about. Lord knows how scared he must be…the least you can do is help ease some of his troubles!”

Tobi was about to reply sarcastically when a thought occurred to him.

“Now wait a _damn_ minute! You did the _exact_ same thing to him! Throwing him from his world to this crazy place!” Tobi yelled, facing the elf who just looked at him annoyed.

“Maybe so, but at least _he_ had Lugaid to guide him, and this place is part of _his_ reality. Lord knows your world isn’t…” Elderane snapped back. Elderane hadn’t really thought about it before, but…he had done the same thing. Maybe he owed Gabriel an apology... Tobi just grumbled.

“Whatever…he’ll be back to take over, and you’ll never see me again. I’m tired of dealing with this chaos.” He finished, tightening the belt around his waist. Elderane sighed.

“Look, Tobi, I do not mean to upset you so harshly, but you must know better than anyone, our world is in danger. Now, this all may just be a fictional story to you, but to us…it’s reality.” He said sadly. Tobi just looked away. Elderane was right. It was all about perspective. This was reality to these people, and Tobi couldn’t bring himself to just give up on them.

“ _May I also remind you…”_ Lugaid’s voice cut through Tobi’s mind. Tobi let out a yelp of fear at the sound.

“I _really_ hate that…” Tobi grumbled.

“ _For the time being, you are now part of this reality as well. In your world, we may be fiction, but here…we are as real as you are. Now, if you do not cooperate and our world burns, where will you go?”_ The voice said. Tobi looked up. Elderane did not meet his gaze. “ _Your fate will be the same as the rest of us, so I recommend cooperating until our friend returns.”_

“Lugaid, we mustn’t be so harsh…” Elderane muttered, eying Tobi. “He did not mean to come here, and he said this ‘Andre’ is trustworthy, so Gabriel will be safe. We must work together on this…” He finished. There was silence for a moment.

“ _Very well. If you trust him, then I shall as well, but I will not find peace until Gabriel is returned safely.”_

“And he will! I promise!” Tobi yelled to the air.

“Now with all that being said…” Elderane began. Tobi met his gaze. “You said you wrote this story. Now tell us, how does it end? What do we need to do?”

Tobi felt his voice catch in his throat as he eyed the elf who looked at him with pleading eyes. Tobi had seen movies. He knew that revealing one’s future could be a dangerous thing, and then there was the case of…

“I found the dagger!” A new voice echoed from the doorway. Tobi just sighed as he leaned around Elderane to look.

“Ah, Regrin my friend, thank you!” Elderane said to the new man who approached. It looked like Kai, but…Tobi knew it wasn’t. Tobi couldn’t handle any more. “Here, boy, an elven dagger just in case.”

“J-just in case what?!” Tobi said, eying the sheathed weapon.

“Your task is not an easy one, and I do not want you harmed.” Was all the elf could say.

“Woah, why is Gabriel’s hair so short?” Regrin asked, eyeing Tobi. Elderane put a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“Regrin, this isn’t Gabriel, this is Tobi, Gabriel’s counterpart from an alternate dimension.” He finished. Regrin looked confusedly at Tobi.

“So, where’s Gabriel then, eh?” he said, an edge in his voice that made Tobi want to take a step back.

“He will return. He is currently stuck in this one’s dimension, as Tobi is stuck here. All will be fixed in time, but for the moment, Tobi here is going to help us instead until Gabriel returns.” Elderane said, trying to calm his friend.

“I…uh…” Tobi said, not sure what to say at this point.

“Now then! Your story.” Elderane said, clapping his hands together. “Tell us what we need to know if you will. How does this end?” Tobi felt himself sweat as both Elderane and Regrin eyed him, and he could tell Lugiad was listening in as well.

“Uhhh…”

“You know what will happen. Surely such information could prove useful!” Elderane urged, taking a step towards Tobi. Tobi was beginning to regret his storytelling decisions now.

“W-well…uh…Gabriel uh, goes to the tower and gets the seals…” he started, walking around his words very carefully. Elderane seemed pleased with what he said. “Th…then he goes to the Tree of Knowledge…he uh, learns his old mentor Jakob is uh, his soul is trapped in uh…”

“The chalice below Rome?” Elderane said, eyes wide. Tobi nodded.

“Y-yeah that thing…and…”

“Don’t tell me Gabriel goes there! Surely he would be killed!” Regrin yelled, making Tobi jump. Oh boy…

“He…he is fine. _He_ lives…” Tobi said. Both Elderane and Regrin relaxed.

“Then what?” Elderane pushed. Tobi swallowed.

“W-well, the uh, dark forces lose power, Avantasia begins winning the battles and…”

“ _What of Anna?”_ Lugaid asked.

“She…you free her with Jakob and she escapes, as does Gabriel.” Tobi finished, not wanting to reveal any more.

“It seems all works out then, yes?” Elderane said with a smile. Tobi just smiled back nervously and nodded. He couldn’t tell them what really happens. They would either be mad at him for writing it, try to avoid it and end up dying a different way, or mess up the chain of events completely into absolute unpredictable chaos. Tobi didn’t want any of them to die, but…what could he do? What could he say?

“Y-yeah…it all…it all works out…” Tobi said quietly. No going back now. Hopefully, Andre would find him before any of this happened.

“Fantastic! Now, you may explore the palace for tonight, as that is all the excess time we have, but tomorrow morning, I am afraid you must depart.” Elderane said sympathetically. Tobi just nodded.

_Where was Andre?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly exposition chapter, don't worry, things will get going soon. 
> 
> Tobi isn't an idiot, like, would you tell a man with a weapon who doesn't trust you already that you wrote his death?  
> Probs not lol.


	5. Somewhere in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andre and Gabriel figure out where they need to go.

“I’m gonna kill him…” Andre muttered as he tightly gripped the steering wheel of his car. Gabriel had escaped from his view hours ago and Andre hadn’t seen a trace of him since. How fast could that man go? Andre cursed at himself for not being quicker. The doppelganger hadn’t a clue where he was or how to get anywhere. Lord, if he lost him for good…

Andre spent the rest of the evening driving around town. He went down every backstreet and neighborhood he could, but still saw no sign of Gabriel. The sun had begun to set when Andre started losing hope. He had one place left to check, but if Gabriel wasn’t there, he didn’t know what he’d do…

Andre pulled into the parking lot of the police station. Gabriel didn’t understand this world, maybe he got found wondering and was brought here. He wouldn’t have a phone or ID, so Andre would have never known if he had been found.

Andre walked up to the desk and began explaining his situation to the secretary. He pulled out an old photo of a long-haired Tobi to show her.

“Oh, that man is with _you?”_ She said as she eyed the photo. Andre felt cold relief wash over him. She knew Gabriel.

“Yes! Is he here?!” He urged, unable to hide his smile. The woman nodded.

“Sure is…” She muttered, turning away towards her phone. She paged an officer on her phone. “Officer Ross will be right up to take you to your friend.” She said with a smile. Andre thanked her and went to a chair to wait. After a few minutes, a police officer entered the lobby.

“You with the Jesus-freak back there?” He said, crossing his arms. Andre shuffled awkwardly.

“Y-yes, and before we go any farther, I want to apologize for his behavior…”

“Oh, he hasn’t done anything _wrong_ per say…” The officer said as he led Andre down the corridors. “The man just seems to be real out of it. We found him trying to break into the church on 5th, but when we asked what he was doing, he just ran away, bloody terrified, he was.” The officer said, confused. “We tracked him and cornered him, and he proceeded to just…quote various Bible verses at us. _Aggressively_.” The officer said, pausing as he searched for his keys in his pocket. Andre just stared ahead blankly. What had he expected…

“We thought he was some drunk priest or something, but there’s not a speck of alcohol in his system.” The officer said, pushing open the door. “So, we thought it some medication issues but…no traces of any of that either.”

“I am so sorry if he did anything…”

“No, no, he did nothing violent. He was just…weird.” The cop said, shaking his head. Andre sighed.

“Sir, I can tell you exactly why he acted the way he did.” Andre said blandly as they approached the holding cell. Gabriel was sitting on the bench quietly with his head down, but the man’s eyes snapped up when he saw Andre approach.

“Oh? Do tell.” The officer said, amused.

“This is my friend and roommate Tobias Sammet, and he’s a musician. He is _extremely_ sleep deprived as he is working on a new album. Has been for weeks.” Andre lied with ease, eyeing the confused man in the cell. “Mix that together with a few shots of Redbull in the strongest coffee money can buy this side of the country, he just got _confused_ and needs to go home and _rest_.” Andre said, clenching his teeth as he stared daggers at Gabriel. Gabriel, understanding the ploy, nodded, agreeing with Andre’s tale.

“You have his paperwork, then?” The officer said. Andre nodded and handed him a file full of Tobi’s information.

“Sure do. Again, I am so sorry, he hasn’t slept in days. You know how musicians are.” He said lightly, which got the officer to laugh.

“I sure do. This all seems to be in order…” he said, eying the paperwork. “Let me go run these through the system and I think your friend will be good to go.” Andre sighed with relief.

“Thank you, officer.” Andre muttered.

“No problem. Just keep a better eye on him, alright? And get that man a sleep schedule.” The cop said as he vanished through a door.

~

“You are _unbelievable!”_ Andre yelled as he drove. Gabriel was sitting in the front seat, eying the various buttons and lights on the dashboard. “I told you everything would be fine! You can’t just run off like that, you have no idea what this world is!”

“I’m sorry, alright?” Gabriel said, eying the car’s instruction manual he pulled from the glove box. “I got scared.” He said quietly as he read the instruction book. Andre just stared at him. He was holding it upside down.

“That would be obvious. Listen, you don’t have to fear anything here, alright? Especially if I’m with you.” Andre said reassuringly. Gabriel met his gaze.

“Promise?”

“Promise. Now, let’s focus on getting you home, alright?” Andre said, pulling into the driveway. The duo walked into the house and, not wasting any time, Andre lead Gabriel to the kitchen. He picked up the wires again.

“So, how does this work…” Gabriel said, eying the strange devices in Andre’s hand.

“Well, first I’m gonna-” Andre paused. He couldn’t tell Gabriel he was an angel; the religious man would lose it. “I’m…I’m gonna use our modern technology to create an electric shock that will send us to your world through these…” Andre said, eying the cables in his hand.

“What’s electric mean?”

Andre just blinked.

“Don’t…don’t worry about it.” He said, grabbing Gabriel’s arm and pulling him closer. “Listen, it’s gonna get a bit scary, alright? It’s going to get really bright and loud, but it’ll fade. It’s _supposed_ to happen, ok?” Andre said very clearly. Gabriel nodded, albeit unsurely. “Right.” Andre said, positioning himself. “Let’s do this…”

Andre mustered some of his power and sent an electric shock through the wire. As he did so, he heard Gabriel let out a cry as the world flashed to white.

~

Andre felt the ground beneath him change. The blinding white light and ringing in his ears began to fade, and he shook his head, clearing the white noise from his mind. Wavering on his feet a bit after using so much energy, Andre looked around him with slightly blurry vision. He was…in the woods. Good. They had made it. Andre turned when he heard a fearful gasp from beside him.

Gabriel stood there, shaking on his feet and pale as a ghost.

“Gabriel? Hey, we made it! You’re home!” Andre encouraged, holding the shivering man’s arm. Gabriel met his gaze with wide eyes.

“W-we made…it?” He said unsurely, looking around. He did recognize these woods…he had been here earlier…

“Yes! We’re in your world!” Andre said excitedly. Maybe this time things would go a bit smoother. Gabriel took in a few deep breaths and calmed himself.

“Y-yes! This is Avantasia!” he said, eying the sky. Andre looked up and saw a great expanse of stars above him through a break in the green leaves of the trees, but he saw no stars that he recognized. It was a different sky for a different world.

“Right. Where do we go now?” Andre asked, facing Gabriel. The man looked around him.

“Well…Sesidhbana is North of these woods, but…but…” Gabriel trailed off as his face paled as he eyed the sky. Andre looked over and saw fear in the man’s eyes.

“What? Gabriel, what?” Andre urged, moving in front of the novice. Gabriel met his gaze.

“I was supposed to go East with the clerics to the tower to retrieve the seals upon the sunrise…” Gabriel said quietly, fear in his voice.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Andre asked, not following. Gabriel took in a shaky breath.

“The seals must be retrieved before they reach the tower…Avantasia would be destroyed if they reach their destination…”

“And?!” Andre yelled.

“And…Elderane would make sure they get retrieved under _any_ circumstances, with or without me…” Andre’s eyes widened. Oh, God…

“W-wait, he wouldn’t make _Tobi_ go in your place, would he?!” Andre cried as he reached for his hair. Gabriel slowly met his gaze, his eyes sorrowful. He wouldn’t put it past Elderane. Andre felt sick. “We…we have to go! Where is the tower? We have to get there!” Andre yelled, panic gripping his chest as he looked around in random directions with wide eyes. Gabriel turned around in his place.

“N-northeast! From here, the tower is northeast!” He said, pointing towards their destination. “But Andre, the tower is so far away! It’d take us all night to reach it on time!” Gabriel cried, following close to Andre who had already started walking.

“Then we better get moving!” Andre yelled. Gabriel, not sure what else to do or where to go, followed Andre. This ‘Tobi’ was now in Gabriel’s place doing _his_ daunting task. It was not his cross to bear. Gabriel couldn’t stand the thought of an innocent person dying for his sake.

He followed close to Andre, helping guide him through the dark woods of Avantasia.

~

_Several hours later…_

“Andre, I think we better find another way…” Gabriel muttered, squinting in the darkness. They had gotten to a particularly thick part of the woods on their way, and Gabriel couldn’t see a thing. Just pitch blackness.

“I can see fine, Gabriel, just stay close…” Andre said. He could indeed see fine in the dark.

“But…how can you?” Gabriel asked, stumbling over some roots he couldn’t see. Andre pondered the question.

“Well, uh…I’m from about 400 years in the future…human eyes…evolved?” Andre lied. Gabriel was silent a moment.

“That is fascinating!” Gabriel yelled excitedly. Andre released a breath. Thank God this counterpart believed anything…

The duo traveled through the darkness of the night for a while, with Andre leading. Gabriel stumbled along behind him, but as he found himself tripping on yet another root, he looked up and saw he had fallen behind.

“Andre?!” Gabriel yelled, waving his arms out blindly in front of him. Some clouds had rolled in and now there weren’t even stars in the sky. Andre turned around and saw Gabriel a way back, now blindly going in the wrong direction.

“Gabriel, over here!” Andre yelled tiredly. Gabriel’s head turned towards Andre.

“Andre? I can’t see a thing…” Gabriel said, still wondering in the wrong direction. Andre was about to call again when his eyes widened. He could see a drop off he had missed before to the side of their trail, and Gabriel was stumbling towards it.

“Gabriel, stop moving!” Andre yelled, climbing over bramble to reach the novice, who froze, his feet right on the edge of the fall.

“Why? Is there something out here…?” Gabriel said, fear creeping into his voice as he blindly stared around him.

“Gabriel, there’s a drop off, just stay still, you’re very close to it…” Andre said as he neared his friend. Gabriel looked around with worried eyes.

“Wh-where? I can’t tell…” he said, adjusting his footing. Andre watched in fear as the novice’s foot slid closer to the edge, a bit of the ground below him breaking away.

“Gabriel, stop moving!” Andre yelled. He was almost there. Gabriel froze, not sure where the danger lay. Andre finally reached his friend. “Here, follow my voice, alright…?” Andre said, stepping closer to where Gabriel stood. The man turned and looked towards Andre, understanding. Andre stepped a bit closer to try and reach out to guide his friend, but the moment Gabriel lifted his foot towards Andre, the dirt below him gave way completely, crumbling down the side of the fall.

Gabriel let out a yelp as the ground bellow him vanished, and he grasped blindly in front of him for something to hold on to. Andre’s blood ran cold, and he lunged forward to grab the falling Gabriel. He swiped at air as Gabriel stumbled backwards, balance lost as he fell into the darkness.

“Gabriel!” Andre cried in terror as he watched his friend vanish over the edge with a cry of fear. Andre carefully reached the cliff’s edge and looked down, fear in his eyes. The drop off wasn’t too far, thank goodness, but it was still about a story’s height at an angle, and he could see some hard rocks at the bottom, as it was near an old dried creek. He could see Gabriel at the bottom. He was moving. Andre released his breath. Gabriel was alive, oh thank God…

Andre grabbed on to some roots and began to shimmy his way down the side of the ravine. Once at the bottom, he made his way to Gabriel, who was laying on the ground, gasping slightly.

“Gabriel? Lord, are you alright?” Andre said, looking his friend over.

“Agh...An…dre…” Gabriel muttered through clenched teeth. Andre looked around his friend and felt his heart stop when he saw blood staining the stony ground. He positioned himself by Gabriel’s side and saw there was a jagged slice of rock stuck in Gabriel’s side, a good bit of blood seeping out around it.

“Oh, my God, Gabriel…” Andre said, grabbing his hair. He could fix this…

He moved closer and wrapped his fingers around the dagger-like stone.

“Gabriel, this is going to hurt, but you have to trust me, alright? I can heal you; I promise!” He yelled. Gabriel just kept gasping for air, but Andre did see him give an ever so slight nod. Preparing himself mentally, Andre held the stone in his hands and pulled it out. As he did so, Gabriel let out an agonizing scream, his body thrashing in pain. Andre felt tears form in his eyes as the sight, but he had to keep going.

He held his hand out over the now quite bloody wound and held it there as he focused all the energy he could to that spot. He was a bit weary from instigating the dimensional travel, but he had to do this. His hand began glowing, creating a dim light in the darkened woods, illuminating the stony ravine around them. He saw Gabriel’s dazed eyes shift to look at the new light. Taking in a breath, Andre placed his hand on the open wound. Gabriel squeezed his eyes shut once more as another scream left him. Andre hated the sound, but he had to continue. He focused with all he had and held his hand in place, despite his friends agonizing screams.

After a moment, Andre looked down and saw Gabriel had stilled and was staring blindly at the sky, immobile, his breathing slow. As a jolt of fear rushed through his body that told him he had failed, Andre let out a cry and pushed what remaining energy he had stored into Gabriel.

Once it was gone, Andre fell backwards, exhausted. He rested on the ground in silence for a moment. He could hear Gabriel’s soft breathing. He had succeeded. After a moment of silence, he heard the novice shoot up with a gasp.

“GAH!” Gabriel yelled; eyes wide as he clutched his side. The pain was gone. All his pain was gone. His prior head injury from before he came to Avantasia was gone…his exhaustion was gone. “Wh-what…?” He said, his eyes landing on the tired Andre, who pulled himself up. “ _What_ … _are you?!”_ Gabriel cried, backing away.

Andre just reached out a calming hand towards the panicking man.

“I…damnit…” Andre muttered. Gabriel kept slinking away in fear. “ _Christ_ , Gabriel, I’m an angel, alright?” He said. Gabriel stopped and just stared at him.

“Wh…what?” Gabriel said quietly, not moving. Andre shook his head. He knew what he had to do. Despite already feeling drained, he channeled some more of his energy and focused it on his back. He saw Gabriel’s eyes widen as Andre revealed his wings, which glowed ever so slightly in the suffocating darkness. Gabriel paled. Andre took in a breath and hid his wings away once more.

Gabriel didn’t move from his spot. Andre cautiously shuffled over to his friend, not wanting to startle him. Gabriel’s eyes didn’t break from his locked gaze on Andre.

“Look, Gabriel, I-”

Andre was cut off as Gabriel fell to the ground in a bow, his face hidden against the stony ground.

“Gabriel, my _Lord_ …” Andre said nervously as he rolled his eyes, uncomfortable with his friend’s behavior. This is exactly what he was afraid of. Gabriel didn’t move, but Andre could hear him muttering something that was most likely a prayer. “Gabriel, I am not dealing with this right now, we have to _go!”_ He urged, pulling his friend up. Gabriel just looked back with wide eyes. “We need to go, Gabriel! _Now!”_ Gabriel scurried to his feet, standing tall.

“Y-yes! Whatever you say o holy one!” He said, a shake in his voice. Andre just stared.

“Don’t…don’t call me that…” Andre said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Yes, of course, A-Andre…” Gabriel said, now feeling like the first name was too informal. Andre could not deal with this for the entire trip. He reached forward and held Gabriel still by his shoulders. The man just stared back nervously with wide eyes.

“Gabriel, listen to me, I am an angel, _yes_ , but I do _not_ want you treating me any different than you were before, alright?” Andre said slowly. Gabriel didn’t move. “Understand?” Andre said, sterner. Gabriel nodded quickly. Andre sighed, releasing the man, and turning away. What use was it, it was too late. Gabriel was going to act odd the entire rest of the way, now…

“Uh…uh, o…uh, Andre, sir?” Gabriel stuttered, trying to find the words. Andre turned to face him.

“Yeah?” He responded with, tiredly.

“What…did you do to me? I feel uh…different…” He said quietly. He felt stronger, like all his prior exhaustions had vanished. Andre rubbed the back of his neck, sensing the heightened energy in his friend and understanding what he did wrong.

“I uh, thought the healing wasn’t working, so I may have…accidentally…used a bit more heavenly power than was necessary, and you have, uh, well you have excess, I guess. Reserve power that wasn’t used for healing. Don’t worry, it’ll burn itself out in time, you’ll just feel much more energized for a while.” Andre said, turning away.

“Ah…well…uh…thank you for…healing me…” Gabriel said nervously, eying Andre. Andre walked over and put a reassuring hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“No problem, Gabriel, now _please,_ we have to keep moving…” Andre said, eying the direction they were headed. Gabriel nodded and the two began making their way towards the tower, hoping they would make it before sunrise.


	6. Fire in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All parties are in Avantasia and it's a race against the clock to get the seals back in time.

“Elderane, this is a horrible idea!” Tobi said as he stood by the side of a dirt road. Elderane had dropped him off and he was alone, waiting for the clerics to arrive. There was no sign of Andre or Gabriel, and time was running out.

“ _I am sorry, Tobi, but it must be done. The tower would recognize me or anyone from Avantaisa. You have the element of total surprise.”_ Elderane’s voice cut through Tobi’s mind. He guessed the entire world had mental telephone systems hooked up.

“But this is crazy! I don’t know what to say!”

“ _Just confuse them. Get their trust as soon as possible and just grab the seals and run! As long as the seals do not reach the tower, all will be well!”_

“But-”

“ _Quiet! The time is now! They approach!”_

Tobi looked with wide eyes as three people appeared over the hill, headed in his direction. He was really doing this, huh…

The group of three paused when they spotted Tobi standing in the middle of the road. Tobi saw them huddle and whisper to each other. Finally, the one he knew was the pope walked forward.

“Who are you, o strange creature of this spiritual world?” He asked regally. Tobi could tell he was hiding fear in his voice.

“I am…Sammet, of…Ayreon…” He said with a cough. “I am the one to guide you towards the tower and all the…power and, I don’t know, enlightenment within! Or something…” he muttered, out of earshot.

“You are here to lead us towards the tower? The book does not mention a guide…” the pope said, flipping through the pages of an old black book he held in his hands.

“I am…new here…because not everyone had the book and…people kept…getting lost?” Tobi said quickly, hoping the clerics believe him. He watched as the group huddled again, whispering out of earshot. Finally, they turned back around.

“Very well, great Sammet.” Tobi smiled. “We shall follow your holy guidance towards salvation.”

“Yes, yes, well…follow along then…” Tobi said, motioning for the group to walk forward. He eyed the pope as they walked. He could see the satchel with the seals in it under the pope’s cloak, but there was no way he could grab it from here. He was outnumbered.

‘ _Elderane! What do I do?’_ Tobi thought, trying to connect to the elf. He got no response. ‘ _Fan-fucking-tastic…’_ Tobi thought to himself as he shook his head. He had the clerics trust but…he still couldn’t get to the seals.

~

 _“_ He has gained their trust, Lugaid.” Elderane said, leaning on the railing of his flying machine.

“ _He has yet to gain mine.”_

“Lugaid, he is willingly putting himself in danger to help us! What more could you ask of him?”

“ _The truth.”_ The druid responded. Elderane was puzzled.

“What do you mean by that?”

“ _He knows our story inside and out. Didn’t you notice how he was seldom with the details?”_

“I…I mean, he seemed nervous, yes…but-”

“ _He is hiding something from us. He knows something and is refusing to tell us.”_

“He is a counterpart of Gabriel, Lugaid! Surely he is just as kind!” Elderane added, disbelief in his voice.

“ _I would prefer the original Gabriel, elf.”_ Lugaid said coldly. Elderane sighed. He did miss his friend.

“But Tobi has assured us he is in safe hands! No harm will come to him, I’m certain!”

“ _You trust too easily, Elderane.”_

Elderane just paused in silence.

“I trust him, Lugaid. I see his soul. He will not let us down.”

“ _Only time shall tell, then. But let me warn you, elf…”_ Lugaid said gravely. “… _if Gabriel is not returned or if he returns harmed, it is your blind trust that I shall blame.”_

And with that, Elderane’s mind was silent. He was alone. He rested his head in his hands. Was he right to trust this stranger? He had to be…the man was headed towards the tower willingly to help them. A mistake was made, and Tobi is working to fix it. He must be trustworthy. He must.

Why would he lie to them?

~

“…Please?”

“No, Gabriel.”

“Pleeeease?”

“No.”

“Come on, please? I won’t tell anyone, I swear.”

“Gabriel, if you don’t shut up _, I_ swear-”

“Come oooon, pleeeaase?”

“You saw them once. It takes energy to get them out, I’m already drained, I’m not doing it again.” Andre said, annoyed.

“But...”

“No, Gabriel. I am not showing you my wings again. Stop asking.” Andre said harshly. Gabriel had not stopped asking for the past hour.

Dawn had broken, and they were in a now totally dead part of the forest. Not one inch of life existed. Just twisted dead trees, thorny bramble, and dusty brown earth below. They were almost there.

“But Andre…why can’t I- oh…” Gabriel whispered as he stopped walking. Andre noticed and stood next to him. He looked out ahead through the dead trees. There in the valley beyond the edge of the forest was the tower. A great stone structure that had black clouds circling the top of it, with lighting and the occasional fireball falling from the sky. Andre’s eyes widened as he saw there was some sort of battlefield surrounding the tower, with a light and dark army clashing intensely. He could hear the yelling and the clashing of swords.

“Oh dear…” Andre whispered, his fear rising drastically. This was too much. There was no way they were going to survive this.

“I-I see your friend! And Jakob!” Gabriel yelled excitedly. Aaron followed Gabriel’s direction and did indeed see a group of four people walking directly towards the tower. Right into the battlefield.

Oh no…

 _“We have to stop them!”_ Andre yelled, throwing his hands to his head, his heart racing as his eyes locked on Tobi walking straight towards the hell tower. Ignoring his prior exhaustion from using his power as much as he had, he grabbed Gabriel’s arm and began running down the hill and into the wastelands, towards the battlefield.

God, don’t let him be too late again…

~

‘ _Elderane I am going to kill you, what do I do!’_ Tobi thought, trying to reach the elf, but he got no response. He had tried to get the seals on the way down here, but the pope kept them hidden tight, and Tobi couldn’t get to them. Now they were approaching an actual fantasy battlefield and were about to cross it. Tobi saw elven warriors in gold and silver armor fighting dark and shadow warriors, all seemingly evenly matched.

“The book knows the way!” Tobi jumped when he heard the pope cry out. He was holding the odd black book above his head. “It says those who hold the seals shall not be harmed as they approach! We shall cross the valley of death and come out unscathed!” He cried. Tobi saw the other two nod and agree with him. The trio began walking, leaving Tobi behind.

This was his choice. The point of no return. Tobi could turn back now and live. He could run away and leave this world to die. Or he could run ahead and join the clerics, possibly get a sword to the chest, or be burned alive by some hellfire thrown from the tower of damnation. The raging sound of the battlefield faded to a ringing silence and time seemed to stop as he pondered the question.

He thought about how he had gotten here. Elderane had made him go. But…Tobi had messed up their story. He interfered. He had written this tale. People were going to die, and it was his fault. He…owed it to them to give something back for all the pain he caused them.

Tobi took in a breath and ran forward, catching up to the clerics right as they entered the battlefield. He could survive this. Gabriel had. So, he could. Pushing his fear down, he followed close.

Not once as they walked through the fight did a weapon graze any of them. Tobi didn’t know if it was luck, fate, or his storytelling that prevented them from being injured, but at this point he didn’t question it. Finally, he found himself in a clearing at the foot of the tower outside it’s walls. He froze as a new voice appeared in his mind.

“ _Hallelujah! Hallelujah!”_

Oh, this couldn’t be good….

‘ _Tobi!’_ Elderane’s voice cut through.

‘ _Oh, NOW you show up…’_ Tobi thought back.

 _‘Tobi, I am so sorry I was away! I see you are before the tower. Do you hear his voice?’_ Elderane asked.

‘ _Y-yeah, I did.’_

_‘Do not let it dishearten you! You are at the final stage, boy. You must grab the seals now!’_

_‘I can’t! The idiot won’t pull them out!’_ Tobi cried internally, eying the trio beside him.

 _‘You must be clever! The fate of the world resides in this moment!’_ Elderane finished before fading out. Geez, why did Tobi have to write such high stakes…

“ _You have come a long way through ages to bring me the seven parts of the seal. So now, throw it over the walls of the tower. Throw the seal!”_ The tower’s voice cut through once more.

The pope, lost for words as the rest of the clerics were, pulled out the bag containing the seals. Tobi’s anxieties shot up. This was his chance…

“B-but first Godfather, what about the prophecy? What about your reward? The ultimate illumination, the gnosis, and the power to defend your kingdom on earth with a strong hand? What about the prophecy?” The pope begged, holding the bag in his hands.

 _“Throw the seals, mortals of earth!”_ the towers voice boomed, startling the four of the group. Tobi edged closer to the trio.

If he could just grab the seals when the pope was distracted…

“ _THROW THE SEALS, OR WOE TO YOU ALL!!!”_

The group before the tower jumped back, covering their ears at the sudden noise piercing their mind. Tobi hunched over, the booming noise becoming too much to handle. The three clerics huddled together, lost in confusion.

“Ah…spiritual guardian Sammet…what should we do?” Bicken asked Tobi who just stared at them, no idea what to say at this point.

“Uhh, maybe…we should…fuck, I don’t know.”

_“THROW THE SEALS NOW!!!”_

The group hunched over again, trying to block the thunderous noise from their minds.

“ _THROW THE SEALS OVER THE WALL NOW OR SUFFER ETERNALLY!!!!”_

Tobi opened his eyes and looked in the cleric’s direction. The pope was fumbling to open the bag holding the seals. In a moment of fate, the bag fell to the ground and landed with a thump in the dirt.

Hell yes.

Tobi ran forward and scooped the bag up, making a beeline for the way they had come from. He heard another round of thunder and stopped dead in his tracks as a fireball fell from the sky and landed right in front of him, creating a small crater.

“SHIT.” Tobi yelled. He’d pissed off the tower. He ran in a different direction but found himself dead ending in an area where the battle was going strong, swords on all sides. “FUCK!” He screamed, running in the opposite direction. More chaos. He started to feel dizzy with all the movement and chaos going on around him. He had no idea where to go or how to escape.

In his moment of frozen fear, he felt someone grab his arm.

~

Andre dragged Gabriel down towards the battlefield.

“Andre! Do you have a plan?!” Gabriel yelled, stumbling behind.

“No!” Andre responded; his eyes locked on where he had seen Tobi. If he could just run in, grab him, and run out, everything would be ok…

“We need to get through the battle!” Gabriel yelled. Andre’s eyes widened. The novice was right. The dense clashing of armies before him was approaching, and they were about to run right into it.

“Duck and weave, Gabriel!” Andre yelled, spotting an opening. No turning back now. He slid into the fight, already dodging a sword swung his way. Luckily, the warriors seemed too preoccupied with each other to notice the two pedestrians sneaking through. Andre kept his eyes locked on the tower. They were getting close.

As they ran forward, Andre let out a cry as the tip of a sword cut his arm slightly. He reached up to grab it, only to realize he wasn’t holding Gabriel anymore. He scanned the area and got a glimpse of the novice’s white robe on the other side of some warriors fighting harshly.

“GABRIEL!” Andre yelled, headed towards his friend.

~

Gabriel whizzed around, his mind a jumbled mess. He had gotten separated from Andre, and everywhere looked the same. He just saw warriors fighting on all sides. Finally, he heard someone call his name. He got a glimpse of Andre through the chaos.

“Andre!” Gabriel yelled as he tried to edge forward but was cut off as a horseback rider jumped in front of him, knocking him to the ground. His mind in a daze, he scrambled to his feet. He turned around, not sure where Andre had gone. He saw no sign of him.

Finally, his eyes caught something that stood out. But, as Gabriel approached, he realized it wasn’t Andre. It was him.

“T-Tobi?” Gabriel called, unsurely. His double didn’t seem to hear him, as he just kept looking around in fear. He didn’t know where to go either. Before Gabriel could advance, something else caught his eye. To his side, he saw a break in the fighting. He could see the hill of the wastelands beyond. He could see freedom. Pushing his fear down Gabriel ran forward and grabbed Tobi’s arm.

The man stared at him with fear at first, but then understanding filled his eyes.

“Where the HELL have you been?” Tobi yelled, clinging to the bag in his hands.

“Jail! Again!” Gabriel yelled, pulling on Tobi’s arm. “We need to run! Now!” He screamed. Tobi let the man lead him and he could see the exit to the battlefield. They carried on running when Gabriel skidded to a halt.

“What?!” Tobi yelled, anxious to get out. Gabriel was staring to his right.

“I heard Andre!” Gabriel yelled, pulling Tobi along. Tobi’s heart stopped.

“Andre’s HERE?!” He screamed. He eyed the bloody battle around him. Oh, this was not good…

“There!” Gabriel yelled, pointing. Tobi followed his gaze and did indeed see a panicked Andre waving to them from farther down the line.

“We have to get to him!” Tobi yelled, fear strangling his heart.

“H-how? We can’t get through!” Gabriel yelled. There were too many people between them, all with swords clashing. They would surely be killed immediately.

“What if we-” Tobi started, but was cut off as another large fireball from the sky landed near them, the embers singeing his skin. “Shit!” Tobi yelled, patting out the fire. Tobi looked over to see Andre looking at him with concern.

“We can’t stay here!” Gabriel yelled.

“But Andre!” Tobi yelled back. He wasn’t going anywhere without him.

“Maybe he can-” Gabriel started, but the duo jumped as another clash of thunder shook the ground. Tobi looked behind him at the tower and saw even more fire falling from the sky. His eyes widened in fear as they began falling closer.

Tobi looked over to meet Andre’s gaze, but Andre was looking away now, searching for a way out. Tobi was about to yell something to him when he saw another fireball out of the corner of his eye. Tobi saw where it was headed. Andre didn’t.

Tobi felt the world slow down as all sound faded from his reality.

 _“ANDRE!”_ Tobi screamed at the top of his lungs, but the moment Andre turned his head to look at him, the large ball of fire hit him dead on in the chest. The impact buried him in a wave of searing flames and sent him flying to the ground. Tobi was screaming. He couldn’t hear it, or feel it, but he was screaming with all he had. He ran forward, not caring about the fighters clashing around him.

He got stuck behind a group of fighters he could not push through, but he could see through them enough that he saw the crater where the fireball hit. Tobi felt like he was going to be sick. He saw Andre laying there in the center, a raging fire surrounding him, threatening to consume him and hide him from Tobi’s view. His skin was burned, his clothes scorched, and his eyes were wide open but unseeing. He lay unmoving. Unbreathing.

Tobi felt his heart stop beating as his world fell apart.

Andre was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Void :)


	7. All that I Bleed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobi faces the reality of what happened. He doesn't know what to do anymore.

Tobi couldn’t feel anything. The world was dead quiet despite the chaos going on around him. He just saw Andre’s blank eyes staring at the sky, blood soaking the side of his head and dripping down his face like tears. Tobi screamed again with everything he had. He tried to push his way through, he had to get to Andre, _he had to get to Andre!_

He ran forward towards the crater, but a tall man in black armor blocked his way. Tobi skidded to a halt as the man pulled a sword out and raised it, aiming it right at him. Tobi squeezed his eyes shut, accepting his fate, but before a hit could come, he felt something grab his arm and yank him to the side. Tobi fell to the ground and landed with a thud next to Gabriel.

“We…we have to go!” Gabriel said, tears in his eyes.

“Not without Andre!” Tobi screamed, scrambling to his feet. He looked over towards his friend. The fire was closing in on him to the point Tobi could hardly see him behind the flames. He made a move to run but Gabriel grabbed his arm again.

“He was hit by hell’s fire! No one, not even an angel could survive an attack as big as that one was!” Gabriel cried, hurt in his voice. Tobi looked back towards where Andre lay. He couldn’t see him as more fighters blocked his way, though the smoke from the fire was rising higher towards the blackened sky. He couldn’t leave Andre. He refused.

“I’m not leaving him!” Tobi yelled, yanking his arm away from Gabriel. Tobi turned and made a beeline for his friend, maneuvering around the clashing armies. He didn’t care about them anymore. He had to get to Andre. He could see him now, but the moment his friend came into view, another fireball fell from the sky and landed next to him, causing him to crash to the ground once more.

He paused a moment, his ears ringing as the world went silent again. He felt someone pull him up.

“…n’t survive! We need to get the seals away!” Gabriel pleaded, holding him tight. Tobi shook his head.

“He has to be ok! He…he _has to be!”_ Tobi cried, tears escaping his eyes. He refused to believe Andre was gone. He refused. He pulled away from his double once more and ran to where Andre lay. Skidding to a halt by the singed ground, he looked over his friend.

Andre was in the same position he was before, unmoving as he faced the sky. He had a huge burn on his chest where the bulk of the impact hit, and it was there the impact had burned right through his clothes to his skin. His eyes were wide open in frozen fear, but they did not see. He had blood almost everywhere. It dripped down his head, it was around the burn on his chest and on his arms where the embers had hit.

Tobi shook in place as he took in the damage. Andre was resilient when it came to attacks. Something that would cause minor injury on a human wouldn’t leave a mark on him. But this…this was something beyond what any human could even come close to handling, let alone surviving.

Tobi reached out a shaky hand and put it over Andre’s heart. He felt nothing. There was nothing.

He was alone.

Tobi stared at Andre’s lifeless eyes, stuck in perpetual fear. They didn’t see him. Tobi felt burning tears flow down his face as he realized…they never would. Andre was really…gone. Tobi slid forward and reached his hand under Andre’s head, pulling him up into an embrace.

He screamed again as tears ran down his face as he cried into Andre’s shoulder. He couldn’t hear anything. He squeezed his eyes shut as he screamed, hoping that when he opened them again, Andre would awaken. Tobi clung tighter to his friend, hoping he would cling back. Andre did not stir. Tobi opened his eyes slightly as he sobbed and looked into Andre’s eyes. They did not move.

Tobi froze as he just stared into his friend’s eyes. It couldn’t end like this, it couldn’t. This was not how their story was supposed to go. He slowly lowered Andre back to the ground, moving his friend’s hair out of his face. For a moment, this is all Tobi saw. All he felt. Just…nothing. He didn’t feel or hear anything.

He had nothing left.

~

Gabriel watched from a distance as his double cradled his lost friend in his arms, screaming as he did so. The novice couldn’t imagine what Tobi was going through…

Gabriel liked Andre a lot, even before he knew what he was. He was nice to him. He helped him, cared about him, and healed him. He helped him get home. He had eyes that were different than Elderane’s but…they were just as compassionate. Just as sincere.

As Gabriel watched, he felt a sharp pang of guilt stab his heart. This…was his fault. This was his story that the others were dragged into. They should have never gotten stuck in the crossfire. And now…

He eyed Tobi as the double lowered his friend to the ground and just…stared at him.

Now his double had lost his best friend. Andre had died for Gabriel’s world’s sake. It never should have happened. Gabriel eyed the bag in his hands that held the seals. Was it all worth it?

Gabriel was snapped out of his thoughts as he looked ahead with terror as another dark soldier approached the kneeling Tobi from behind. The solder raised his sword over Gabriel’s double, intent to kill. In blind panic, Gabriel eyed his surroundings. He saw a discarded sword on the ground below him. Quickly throwing the satchel with the seals over his shoulder, he ran forward and grabbed the sword as he made for his double.

~

The world was quiet. Tobi heard not a thing as he stared at his friend. In his mind, he begged him to get up. To move. The stand. But…he never did. He just laid on the ground and stared at the sky, justified terror in his eyes. Tobi couldn’t scream anymore. There was nothing left.

Tobi closed his own eyes. The sounds of the world began creeping back into his ears. He didn’t care.

There was nothing left.

A sharp noise pulled him back.

His eyes flew open as reality came crashing down on him as a loud metallic clang echoed from right behind his head. He whipped around to see Gabriel holding a sword in defense against one of the dark warriors, holding his attack at bay. An attack meant for Tobi. Gabriel had saved him.

Tobi’s eyes widened as he scrambled to his feet and got behind Gabriel, who looked at him with determination. Gabriel hadn’t given up. Tobi looked back to Andre.

Andre wouldn’t have wanted him to give up either. Not yet.

Tobi shook his grief for a moment as he grabbed Gabriel by the arm and dragged him away, the enemy sword swiping down and hitting the ground below where Gabriel had stood. Tobi met Gabriel’s gaze as they ran.

They had to get out of here.

Gabriel saw a break in the fighting and led the way as they ran. Tobi looked behind him once more as his heart sank even lower as Andre faded from view for the last time. He felt his hope shatter.

Running solely for Gabriel’s sake now, he kept up to his double as they ran across the wastelands towards the hill. Tobi’s eyes widened when he heard a rumbling sound behind him. The duo looked back to see several dark horseback riders approaching at an alarming speed. They would catch up to them in no time. Everything they had done…would be for nothing.

Tobi’s suffocating thoughts were interrupted by Gabriel grabbing his hand. Confused, Tobi looked over and nearly tripped out of fright when he saw Elderane there, clinging to a ladder that hung down from their flying machine which hovered above them, matching their pace. Elderane reached out a hand and yanked Gabriel up to the ladder with unseen strength. As Gabriel moved upwards, Elderane reached for Tobi.

Tobi looked into Elderane’s eyes. They weren’t his Andre’s eyes but…his emotion was still there. It was still Andre in a way, and Elderane was pleading for Tobi to take his hand before he was killed by the riders.

Taking in a sharp breath, Tobi grabbed Elderane’s hand and felt himself be pulled up to the ladder. The trio ascended, landing on the deck of the machine. Elderane and Gabriel immediately began talking, but Tobi remained in place near the edge.

He looked out and saw the wastelands begin to fade away as they left. He could see smoke rising from where Andre had been hit. He cursed at himself for leaving him. How could he leave him? How could he…

Tobi felt more tears escape his eyes as contradicting thoughts pummeled his mind. Andre wouldn’t have wanted Tobi to waste his life. He would have wanted him to carry on.

At this point…Tobi wasn’t sure what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stage is set, the paths are chosen. The story's balance is altered, and all actions, good or bad, have consequences.


	8. Alone You Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobi deals with the aftermath and Elderane wants to help.

Tobi was in a bedroom of the palace Elderane had let him stay in while he was here. He was leaning over the railing of the small balcony outside his window quietly watching the world below as the sun set over the city. He could see people in the streets, all happy and smiling as they celebrated. Their world was just saved.

Tobi’s was destroyed.

He looked down with emotionless eyes and he saw Gabriel talking with Elderane and Regrin. They were smiling as well. They were happy. He watched as Elderane laughed at something Gabriel said and lightly hit his shoulder. Their friendship was just beginning. Tobi envied them. They would have each other for years. What did Tobi have now?

He sighed and turned away, pulling the curtains closed as he backed out of the balcony. The room was cast in dim darkness as the sun went below the horizon. He hadn’t left his room since they returned. He couldn’t stand the thought of going out and enjoying himself while Andre was…

Tobi felt his tears return, though it amazed him he still had any left. He covered his hand with his mouth and stifled a cry. What had he done? He got them into this situation again and Andre paid the price. He was incompetent when it came to retrieving the seals…if he had just been quicker, than maybe…

If he had just…

If…

Tobi let out a scream and kicked the wooden dresser against the wall; the impact creating a hollow wooden thud that echoed around the room. He did this! This was his story! He wrote this! Tobi let out another scream and punched the stone wall, the impact causing his hand to bleed slightly.

He should have never written these albums in the first place.

If he had just stuck to doing what the record company told him to do, if he just followed blindly, there would be no Avantasia, there would be no Metal Opera, there would be no alternate dimension, and Andre would still be here with him. They would still be happy. Wouldn’t they?

He had no way of knowing. He had nothing left. How could he go back to his old life now? How could he wake up and eat breakfast while an empty bedroom stood in the corner of his eye? How could he get ready for the day while looking at the photos they had taken together they had around the house? How could he listen to his music when he would hear Andre’s voice singing melodies that Tobi would never hear Andre sing in person ever again?

How could…he carry on without his best friend?

Andre would want him to sure, but…Tobi didn’t have a clue on how he could do it. He hadn’t a clue.

He had…nothing.

He let out another scream as he punched the dresser, causing a few wood chips to fly. He punched it again. And again. And again.

~

“Gabriel, you had no idea how worried I was for you…” Eldrane said with a smile as the duo walked. “When your double appeared, and we discovered him to not be you…I feared some dark magic had taken you from us.”

“I am _still_ not sure what it was…” Gabriel replied, pondering the events of the past few days. “One minute I am in the woods on a walk, then the next I am in the future! Far in the future, Elderane!” He said with a laugh. “They had horseless carriages that moved on their own; can you imagine?”

“What? How do they run?” Elderane said, curious as to what the future’s technology held. Gabriel just shrugged.

“I do not know! But they were quite fast!”

“I…wish to see something so grand someday…” Elderane sighed. He had a love for technology, and a world as futuristic as Tobi’s was…unimaginably wonderful.

“I…would say we could visit, but…” Gabriel muttered, his smile fading as he released the implications of their travel.

“What?”

“Th…the angel was the one who instigated our transport from his world…without him…there is no way to…” He trailed off, sorrow filling his heart. Elderane looked at him with sympathetic eyes. He didn’t meet this Andre, but he now knows he was his double, and if this Andre was as close to Tobi as Elderane was to Gabriel…he couldn’t imagine what the interloper was going through. He had requested to be left alone for the time being, but Elderane worried. The visitor had not eaten a thing since he arrived, and now he had locked himself away in the darkness of his room.

Elderane knew the double’s sorrow must be unbearable, but…he could not let the man waste his life. He had to do something, as it was under his order that Andre perished. It was for his world’s cause that he died. Elderane felt his heart break. He hadn’t trusted Tobi at first, but…now the human had truly given everything for them. Tobi had lost _everything._ Elderane felt guilt claw away at his heart.

What could he possibly do?

Elderane shook his head. He had to at least talk to Tobi.

“Gabriel, why don’t you go find Regrin and have him show you around? I must go talk to your double.” Elderane said sadly. Gabriel, understanding, just nodded, and walked off. Elderane took in a breath and headed for the palace.

~

Elderane reached Tobi’s door. He knocked softly but got no response.

“Tobi? Please, I wish to talk…” Elderane said quietly, knocking once more.

Nothing.

Sighing, he pushed open the door slowly. He walked into the room to see Tobi on the floor, leaning against the wall, face hidden in his hands. There were wood pieces scattered around the floor of the room and Elderane saw the wooden dresser was in tatters.

“Tobi?” Elderane whispered, walking closer. Tobi raised his head and Elderane saw his eyes were tired and tear stained, full of sorrow. Tobi let out a shaky breath upon seeing Elderane, then hid his head again.

“Please…go away.” Elderane heard the muffled voice say. Elderane walked over and sat on the floor next to Tobi against the wall. He picked up a piece of the broken wood and turned it over in his hands.

“A strong desk this was…it must have hurt…” Elderane said, eying Tobi. He could see traces of blood on the man’s hand.

“…sorry…” Tobi breathed quietly.

“I do not care about this…” Elderane said, tossing the wood aside. “I care about you. Please, I know how hard it is, but…you must take care of yourself…”

“…why…?”

“Because you have so much life ahead of you, and I will not allow you to throw it away.” Elderane said, putting a hand on Tobi’s arm. Tobi didn’t move, but he took in the touch. When Tobi’s eyes were closed, it sounded like Andre. It felt like Andre. But…it wasn’t. It was just an illusion.

“I…” Tobi started, leaning his head back to meet Elderane’s soft gaze. “…I just…” he felt his tears return. “…I need him…” He said through a tight voice, his sorrow strangling him. Elderane saw the man break and pulled him into a hug, holding him tight.

“I…am not your Andre, but…” Elderane started as he felt Tobi shudder in his arms as the man took in a sharp breath. “…but I still want you to be happy, and…I don’t want you to waste your life…”

“…there’s nothing left to waste…”

“Now, that is not true…” Elderane soothed. He recalled what Gabriel told him about the man. “I know you are a musician. That you make people all around the world happy. Is this true?”

Tobi just nodded; his face hidden on Elderane’s shoulder. God, it felt just like Andre…

“Then imagine all the music you have left to make…all the people who will be better because of you.”

“It’s my music that caused this in the first place…” Tobi cried. Elderane realized this to be true.

“M-maybe so, but…” Elderane pondered his words carefully. “…but did you not create timeless memories with your friend and this music?” Elderane asked. “Will those not be with you forever?” Tobi was silent a moment.

He recalled every show they did together. The two of them singing side by side, creating music together…making people happy. Andre and Tobi being idiots on stage, messing around and messing with each other. If he had never made Avantasia…he wouldn’t have had those moments where it was just them. Just the two of them against it all, creating a wonderful world of fantasy in the smothering reality of the modern era.

Their memories lived on in the music. They would forever. Andre’s memory was in the music. That is something that Tobi had. That is something he would never lose.

“Please, the sorrow is unimaginable, I know but…would he want you to hurt yourself like this?” Elderane said, gently holding Tobi’s slightly bloody hand in his own. Tobi looked down with blurry vision at his hands. No…Andre wouldn’t want this. He felt his tears flow down his face as Elderane stroked the top of Tobi’s hand, wiping the dried blood away.

“Please…I cannot heal like he could, but…” Elderane paused, meeting Tobi’s gaze. “...but let me try to help you at least. I have nothing else to give…”

Tobi just stared as tears ran from his eyes. He leaned forward and fell into Elderane’s arms and sobbed, the weight of it all crashing upon him at once. Elderane held him tight.

“I cannot remove the sorrow that suffocates you, but I can help carry it.” Elderane whispered as Tobi shuddered in his arms. “This I promise, my friend…”

Elderane and Tobi remained in the room as darkness set over the city. Finally, Tobi’s tears had stopped, and he leaned back, allowing Elderane to stand and light a candle on the now broken dresser. Tobi just stared at the candle, its dim flame flickering wildly as it illuminated the dark room; casting strange shadow’s on the walls.

“Please, let me bring you something to eat…” Elderane pleaded, helping Tobi to his feet. Tobi wiped his eyes and just nodded, causing Elderane to give a small smile. “Good. I shall return. I shall also bring some medicine for your hand.” Elderane said calmly as he slid out the door, leaving Tobi alone with the candle. He walked over to the bed and laid down, his mind blankly staring at the dancing shadows cast on the ceiling.

~

Elderane closed the door behind him as he left Tobi’s room. He brought him something to eat and was happy when the man actually did begin eating it. He also bandaged the double’s hand and helped clean the wood chips off the floor. Tobi was not alright, but…he wasn’t far enough gone he had given up completely. Elderane had hope.

The prince walked through the dim halls, the candlelight flickering gently as he navigated the empty passages. It was late. That is why he was surprised to see Gabriel leaning against his door in the hall.

“Gabriel? What on earth are you doing up so late?” Elderane said as he approached the novice.

“I…had been thinking…”

“About what, my friend?”

“Well…you all have showed me so much since I have gotten here, more than I could ever imagine. I feel like…I understand none of it, however…but I know you could help me.” He asked with pleading eyes.

“You wish to understand? How much?”

“…As much as I can…I have been in the dark my entire life, but here…I see there is so much more…”

“Gabriel…not everyone can handle knowing it all…” Elderane said wearily. He had seen good people lose themselves in the search for all knowledge.

“I…I know, I just…I am so tired of not knowing…please, Elderane, there must be something you can do?”

Elderane sighed. He owed Gabriel for all he has done for them…

“Very well…tomorrow, I can take you to the one who can help you.”

“Who?”

“A being known as the Tree of Knowledge. He is the nexus of all understanding. He can help you but be warned! Do not let the quest for it all drown your senses. Please…be careful.” Elderane said, placing a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder. The novice nodded.

“I will, Elderane…thank you.” He finished. Elderane smiled.

“Now, please…go to bed, it is late…”

“I shall. Thank you, Elderane.”

Elderane nodded and watched as Gabriel vanished around the corner.

“ _You think it wise to allow him to such wisdom?”_ Lugaid’s voice cut through. Elderane shook his head.

“He is strong. He will be fine…” Elderane said hopefully as he turned and entered his room. He would not allow there to be any more loss. No one else will perish in this story. He won’t allow it.

~

_“W-what happened?”_

_“…”_

_“No, I can’t be! I need to go back!”_

_“…”_

_“He’s still there, I need to go back!”_

_“…”_

_“No! I can do it!”_

_“…”_

_“I’m aware it will take energy…”_

_“…”_

_“I can handle it! Please! Let me try!”_

_“…”_

_“How long?”_

_“…”_

_“I-I have to do it!”_

_“…”_

_“I am aware…”_

_“…”_

_“No…”_

_“…”_

_“He is worth it.”_

_“…”_

_“I am certain.”_

_“…”_

_“I will be fine in time; I just need to be there!”_

_“…”_

_“I don’t care! Let me go back!”_

_“…”_

_“Yes…”_

_“…”_

_“I will take it. I can handle it. He is worth it.”_

_“…”_

_“I will recover in time, that is not important to me now. I just need to be there.”_

_“…”_

_“I wasn’t finished!”_

_“…”_

_“Yes…”_

_“…”_

_“I would trade it all for him.”_

_“…”_

_“The pain will heal.”_

_“…”_

_“On myself?”_

_“…”_

_“But what if…”_

_“…”_

_“I understand…”_

_“…”_

_“I will do it. I just…I need to be there.”_

_“…”_

_“Just let me go back.”_

_“…”_

_“Thank you…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actions always have consequences.


	9. Ghost In The Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobi ponders what direction he should go as the story begins to be thrown off track.

The sun was over the horizon when Tobi opened his eyes to the sound of talking down the hall from his room. He blinked. He…hadn’t slept. Not really. He just spent the night staring at the ceiling, watching the flickering shadows until the candle burnt itself out. He didn’t know what he was expecting to see there, but whatever it was…it never came.

He leaned up in bed and squinted at the direct sunlight shining into his room. The others had let him sleep in, it seemed. He groggily stood up, his vision spinning slightly as he put a hand on the wall to support himself. He hadn’t eaten much. He breathed for a moment before looking around the room.

He was…alone.

Too jaded to cry anymore, he got dressed in his old clothes and edged towards the door. The talking was still there. He cracked the door open slightly and leaned out. He saw the source of the sound. It was Elderane and Regrin down the hall.

Taking in a tired breath, he left his room and walked towards them.

“Are you sure he will be able to handle it?” Regrin asked, concern in his voice. “He is strong, yes, but…”

The duo turned to face Tobi as he approached. Elderane smiled brightly.

“Ah! He awakens!” He said, moving forward as he placed a hand on Tobi’s arm. Tobi just looked up at him with tired eyes. Every time he saw Elderane, his heart dropped lower. “I am glad to see you leave your room!” Elderane said with a reassuring smile. Tobi looked to the dwarf next to him, and he gave the same look.

“We owe you a lot, boy.” Regrin said calmly. “More than what we could ever give…”

“P-please…don’t…” Tobi said, tiredly holding up a hand. There was nothing they could give him to undo what has been done. Elderane looked at him sadly.

“Tobi, Gabriel is going on a quest of his own later. Maybe while he is gone, you would care to join us for the day? You do not have to, but maybe…” He faded off with a kind smile. Tobi stared at him. He…really had nothing left to lose anymore, so…

“S-sure…for a while, I guess…”

“Splendid!” Elderane said happily. “Come, let us get you breakfast, you must be starving…” He said, eyeing Tobi who definitely looked worse for wear. Tobi just nodded and followed along.

Tobi was led to a dining hall where he took a spot in the corner, away from the people. He saw Regrin talking with friends and laughing. Tobi knew the man’s fate. Does he dare tell him? What if he…

“Ah! Here you are!” Elderane said, spotting Tobi. Elderane took a seat across from the tired man.

“Wouldn’t you…rather be with your friends?” Tobi asked, eying Gabriel who was now conversing with Regrin.

“I am.” Elderane said calmly as he took a drink from his glass. Tobi just stared at him.

“A-ah…” He responded quietly. He didn’t deserve that title. After a moment of Tobi picking at his food, Elderane broke the silence.

“Tell me…” Elderane said, leaning forward. “You wrote our story, yes? So, please, alleviate my concerns…is Gabriel…happy in the end?” Elderane asked quietly. Tobi…was not expecting that question.

“I…uh…”

“He is a good friend and I want him to find his peace, but…he is going to learn things today that may have negative effects on him and…” Elderane turned to look at the novice who was laughing beside Regrin. “…I just want him to be happy when all is said and done. He has been through so much…”

Tobi just stared. Elderane was just watching Gabriel, sadness in his eyes. Tobi sighed. In the end…they would have each other. They would have the life Tobi had lost. Tobi felt some of his sorrow falter away at the thought of the duo together. He may not have that life anymore, but…at least they would.

At least this Andre would survive.

“Yes. He does.” Tobi said surely, a small smile on his face for the first time in a while. Elderane turned back to face him and smiled back. “He…he frees Anna and is able to return here. He…is happy in the end. He finds his peace. I promise.”

“I am…grateful to hear that, my friend.” Elderane said; relieved. “Thank you…”

“N-no problem…” Tobi muttered.

“I want to thank you, Tobi. Sincerely.” Elderane said quietly. Tobi just met his gaze. “You have given up everything for us and…we can offer nothing back that will fix what has been broken. But…I want you to know, you are always welcome here. You won’t have to be alone; I assure you.” He said with a smile, reaching his hand out and placing it on Tobi’s arm. “You wrote us a peaceful ending, so I wish to help you find one as well…somehow.”

Something in Tobi’s heart shattered. Should he dare tell him his friend’s fates? Would it have catastrophic consequences if he did? Would they hate him for writing it? Or…as this was a story…were their fates set in stone and no matter what they did…it would end the same?

Tobi didn’t know what to do.

“E-Elderane, I-I need to talk to…” Tobi muttered fearfully, nearly out of earshot.

“Elderane! I am ready, I believe.” Gabriel called, bounding over. Elderane smiled and stood to greet his friend, leaving Tobi with his thoughts. Tobi ran his hand through is hair as he watched the trio before him smile and laugh. He couldn’t tell them in front of Regrin...could he tell them at all? Lord, what should he do…

“Come then! Tobi, you may explore or return to your room, I will find you soon.” Elderane said with a smile, walking away with Gabriel and Regrin before Tobi could say anything.

Oh, what was he going to do…

~

_“I need to go back!”_

_“…”_

_“I NEED TO GO BACK!”_

Andre’s eyes shot open wide as he took in a giant jagged breath, clutching his heart as he gasped. He coughed hard, pulling himself to his knees as he gasped; blood escaping his mouth and dripping to the ground as he did so. The ground…was hot. He looked around with rapid blurry vision and saw smoldering fire all around him. With another gasp, he fell backwards, scurrying away from the suffocating heat surrounding him. He looked behind him with fearful eyes and saw a break in the flames. He crawled to it, coughing hard and his body trembling as he did so. He felt like he hadn’t breathed in hours.

He hadn’t.

He finally got to the gap and made his way through. He crawled forward a way and found the air immediately clearer and the ground cooler. Andre felt his arms give and he fell to the earth, gasping in the clear air as he rested against the dusty ground.

He was breathing. He was alive.

He was in excruciating pain, but…

He was alive.

Andre simply lay there as reality came back to him. He heard nothing around him but the crackling of fire. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and sat up, his chest screaming in pain as he did so. He looked around.

He was in the wastelands. The battlefield…

There was no one here. The battle had moved. He looked around and saw a few fallen soldiers scattered around the ground…not a living soul for miles. He looked up and saw the sky had cleared and was a clear morning blue. The tower was silent and dead, as if it had never been alive at all. Andre just breathed as he looked around.

He was alone.

He was…alone…

Instant panic set in, strangling his heart.

“ _T-TOBI?!”_ Andre coughed, pulling himself to his feet in terror and scanning the area with spinning vision. The last thing he had seen was…Tobi with Gabriel across the fighting…fire was falling from the sky and…

He quickly gripped his chest but screamed in agony when he did so. He looked down to see his shirt was completely burnt through on the front and covered in blood from a giant burn that resided in the center of his chest. He looked behind him to where he had awoken. It was a crater in the ground surrounded by fire.

He had been hit.

Feeling his legs give again, he slid to the ground and leaned back against a boulder that lay there. He was still gasping as the pain began to really set in. He remembered…

He had…died. Technically.

His physical body had but…he couldn’t leave Tobi here. He couldn’t! He had used what remaining energy he had to return, but it wasn’t enough to heal himself. He could do it…but it would take time. He just…didn’t have the energy anymore. He eyed the horizon. Remembering Gabriel’s directions, if he went West, he would hit the city where Tobi _should_ be…

Feeling fear stab his heart, he scanned the area around him. None of the lost souls around him were Tobi, at least that he could see. He had to have made it. He had to…

Oh, lord, Tobi probably thought he was dead for good.

Andre’s heart sank. Oh, he had to get back to Tobi before he…

He leaned against the stone and pulled himself up on shaky legs. He eyed the sun. He knew what way to go. Taking in a cleansing breath, he began limping across the dead ground.

As he stumbled across the wastelands, he began focusing what little energy he had left onto himself, if only to heal just a bit of his injuries. He just prayed Tobi was in better condition than he was…

He had to get to him.

~

Tobi walked silently beside a chattering Elderane back to the palace. It was nearing sundown now, and Elderane said Gabriel would be returning soon. Elderane had showed Tobi around the city for the day, but it was all just white noise to him. He tried to think about anything else but Andre’s empty fearful eyes…but every time he looked at Elderane, he just…

Tobi shook his head. He didn’t want to cry in front of Elderane anymore. The man was still on edge a bit. He worried for Gabriel and he worried for Avantasia. Apparently, the war wasn’t over yet, and danger still lurked in the shadows. Elderane tried to hide his anxieties, but Tobi knew Andre well enough he could tell when the man was nervous.

Tobi has his own fears as well. Throughout they day, the thought of what to do regarding his character’s fates stabbed at his mind. He didn’t want anyone to die. He…he couldn’t let it happen. But…if he meddled more…would things end up worse?

If he told them, they would hate him for lying. Elderane trusted him greatly and this…this would destroy him. And…if he told them they would surely take preventions, but…what if these preventions made things worse? What if more people died? Tobi couldn’t live with that.

There had to be something he could do.

Maybe he could try to change the story himself…maybe he could alter its path. That way…the only one getting hurt would be him. No more innocent deaths by his hand.

He shook the thoughts away. He had time…Gabriel would return from his meeting with the tree tonight and then would leave around noon of the next day. Tobi had time to change things. He could…he could go with Gabriel instead…yeah…he could take Regrin’s place. He knew how the fight goes; he could survive.

He hoped.

He just had to make a good enough excuse for them to let him go instead.

He was shaken out of his thoughts as Elderane’s ramblings came into focus as they approached the palace.

“…ollow the wind East, but _really_ , you need to follow it _West!_ That is where the balance is! The ship can catch on an airstream and begin gliding better, easing up the tension on the-oh! We have arrived!” Elderane said cheerfully as they reached the palace steps. The sun was behind the palace now, causing its pyres to shine in a golden silhouette against a dark orange sky.

“Yeah…” Tobi muttered in response. He had barely said a word the entire day. He just…didn’t have the motivation.

“Come! Surely Gabriel would be done by now! We must meet him!”

And with that, Elderane took off excitedly towards the palace doors. Tobi shook his head. He couldn’t ruin their happy ending. He couldn’t.

Surely enough, as he reached the lobby of the palace, he saw Gabriel frantically talking with Elderane. Tobi knew what Gabriel had seen in there, and he knew what Gabriel wanted to do next.

Now was his chance to change the story for the better. He walked forward towards the distressed Gabriel and worried Elderane.

“What? N-no…” Elderane said in response to Gabriel’s desire to free his mentor’s soul from the chalice below Rome. Elderane turned and saw Tobi approach. He recalled what the man had told them before, how Gabriel would be alright. How he would win. The elf took in a breath. “Ah…ok…very well. But… _please,_ Gabriel, you must be careful! Do not waste your life!” Elderane cried. Tobi could hear the distress in his voice.

“Oh, thank you, Elderane, thank you! I am sorry, but it must be done!” Gabriel said excitedly. “Jakob…may have betrayed me but…I cannot let his soul burn. After all he has done for me in the past…I cannot let him suffer in such a way.”

“V-very well. But you will not go alone! There is a malicious guard of the chalice! Regrin is my trusted friend and a skilled fighter, he will go with you.” Elderane finished, his anxieties not fully gone.

Tobi had to act now.

“E-Elderane?” Tobi said, approaching. The elf looked at him inquisitively.

“Yes, Tobi? What is it?”

“I…was wondering if…”

Tobi’s voice was cut off as a yell came from outside.

“The prince is injured! The prince is injured! He-” A guard yelled as he ran in but stopped dead when he saw Elderane staring at him, confused.

“I…do not believe I am…” Elderane said quietly in confusion, looking himself over. Gabriel paused a moment, pondering the guard’s words, then his eyes widened.

No…surely not…

“I am…very confused…” The guard said nervously, eying Elderane. Gabriel could hear more voices outside.

“What in the stars is the matter?” Elderane asked the visually stunned guard.

“I…we found…you…he was…walking in…” The guard stuttered, pointing between Elderane and the main door.

“What?” Elderane said flatly.

Before the guard could say any more, two more guards appeared in the palace doors, supporting a third person in the middle who was struggling to walk.

Tobi’s world went dead silent.

He just stared ahead blankly as the guards helped the person in. He felt Elderane run past him to the injured man, with Gabriel right behind. Tobi didn’t move. He couldn’t. He didn’t feel like he was really there. He wasn’t. This had to be some dream.

He watched in agonizing silence as Elderane and Gabriel blocked his view of the man.

It…it couldn’t be…

He couldn’t hear what they were saying. He couldn’t feel anything. He couldn’t speak. His mind was simultaneously racing and dead stopped at the same time.

If fate was playing a trick on him it was an awfully cruel one. He didn’t dare get his hopes up. Not after yesterday. He couldn’t afford it. He had nothing left.

After a moment, Elderane turned to face him, a teary smile on his face. Elderane moved to the left and Tobi felt his heart stop.

Tobi was staring at Andre.

Andre was staring back at him.

Andre was smiling.

Andre…was alive.

Andre was alive.

_Andre was alive!_

Tobi was crying. Laughing. Sobbing. He couldn’t tell which as he felt his now numb legs move involuntarily towards his friend. His vision was blurry through tears as he stopped before Andre, who shakily pulled himself up and stood on his own. The two just stared at each other for a moment as the sounds of reality came crashing back down to Tobi, who had warm tears streaming down his face.

“Tobi…” Andre said tiredly with a smile, reaching out for his friend. Tobi couldn’t move. He felt Andre hug him. Andre was hugging him. Andre was…hugging him.

Andre was here.

Tobi raised a shaky hand he couldn’t feel and hugged back. He felt the back of Andre’s jacket. He felt Andre.

Andre was here.

Andre was here.

“I th…I thought…y-you were…” Tobi cried between sharp breaths as he sobbed, his eyes squeezed shut as he clung to his friend.

“I…was…but I couldn’t leave you…I couldn’t…” Andre whispered, clinging back.

Tobi was laughing. He was in hysterics as tears streamed down his face.

His Andre was alive.

The two were lost in the moment when Elderane cut in.

“Tobi…he is injured. We must give him medical care…” He said quietly a Tobi pulled away. Tobi nodded and Andre motioned for them to lead the way.

Tobi trailed behind the group, his thoughts a mess. A good mess.

Andre was alive.

Andre was alive.

~

Tobi hadn’t stopped crying the entire rest of the night, but his smile never faded either. Elderane and his healers had helped Andre with his burns and got him some new clothes. Elderane had donated an outfit as he was, of course, the same size as Andre.

They had then moved Andre up to Tobi’s room, as neither wanted to be apart anymore than they already had. Tobi was closing the curtains as Andre sat on the bed, examining the bandages around his chest.

“For an old fantasy world, they know their medicine…” Andre said, feeling the bandage tight around his chest. He couldn’t feel the burn anymore, or at least, for the time being. They had cleaned the excess blood off him and gave them both something to eat. They both felt better. A lot better.

“You still seem pretty worn though…” Tobi said as he turned to face Andre, who’s tired eyes gave him away.

“Well, I used up what little energy I had left to get back and…the entire walk back I was healing myself slightly…”

“So, you’re just drained?” Tobi asked as he leaned against the wall, worry in his voice. Andre nodded.

“Yes, I’m just drained. Everything will be fine in time…” He said tiredly as he leaned against the headboard of the bed. Tobi relaxed.

Andre was fine.

“I…you know I thought…that you…” Tobi started, his tears threatening to return. Andre looked at him with concern.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright now! I’m sorry I couldn’t come back sooner…like I said, it was a dauting task…”

Tobi just laughed as a tear escaped his eye.

“I’m just…so happy you’re alright…” He said, wiping his tear away. Andre smiled back.

“As am I with you. You had me worried sick! Before I got hit, I saw one of those damn things fall near you! I nearly had a heart attack! And when I awoke, you were gone!” Andre said with a laugh, the constantly unlucky circumstances beginning to amuse him. They just couldn’t catch a break.

“I didn’t want to leave…please know that…” Tobi said quietly, avoiding his friend’s gaze. Andre looked at him with sympathetic eyes.

“I am glad you did, Tobi. Lord knows what would have happened if you stayed…” Andre muttered, not wanting to think about it.

The two just took in the silence for a moment. Tobi leaned his head back and stared at the flickering shadows on the ceiling again.

“T-Tobi…” Andre said, his voice anxious. Tobi looked back over to him.

“Hm?”

“You…have been here with the others…did you…tell them who you were?”

“Y-yes, I did.”

“And they…?”

“They took it fine; I think. Lugaid still doesn’t trust me though…” Tobi said, pondering the man on the other side of the world.

“Well, you are weird.” Andre said with a smile. Tobi smiled back.

“Maybe so, but would you have it any other way?”

“Not a chance in hell.”

The duo laughed for a moment before Andre started talking again.

“Wait…if you told them who you were…do they…know this is a story?” Andre asked worriedly.

“I think they all do except Gabriel, but he is already really flighty and…”

“And cute.” Andre cut in with a sly smile. Tobi just stared at him.

“ _Har har har_.” Tobi mocked as Andre laughed. “I just….” Tobi continued. “…I didn’t exactly…tell them the truth…” Tobi said, guilt creeping into his mind. “I couldn’t tell them what really happened, so I was going to ask to go with Gabriel tomorrow instead…”

“You will not!” Andre yelled, anger in his voice. “You’ll be killed!”

“Maybe! But…I can’t let Regrin die and then there’s…Lugaid…GAH! It’s a mess…I didn’t know what to tell them!” Tobi said, hiding his face in his hands.

“Well…what did you tell them?”

~

Elderane was once again walking the dark candlelit halls alone. It was late, but he wanted to check up on Tobi and Andre before they all went to sleep. Elderane was so happy to see his double walk in because it meant Tobi would be happy. He wouldn’t be alone. Elderane smiled as he neared his new friend’s door.

He was about to knock when he heard their voices through the cracked open door.

“Well…what did you tell them?”

That was Andre.

“I-I told them it would all work out. That…they would have a happy ending…”

That was…Tobi. What did he mean by that?

Elderane wanted to enter the room but…something stopped him. He listened further.

“You told them that?! Tobiii…” Andre sighed.

“I-I panicked! They were all there and Elderane had a bow and I didn’t want to piss them off when they already didn’t trust me!”

Elderane thought back to their first meeting…he…did threaten Tobi with a knife.

“But Tobi…surely they will find out about Regrin dying tomorrow! You di…”

Elderane tuned the voices out as he stared with wide eyes into the darkness. He felt his heart drop.

Regrin…was destined to die? Tomorrow in the catacombs? And Tobi knew?! He…he knew and didn’t tell them? Was Tobi really about to let Elderane’s friend die? Because it was prewritten?

Tobi…lied about their ending. He lied…

He said they would be happy. All of them.

He knew of his friend’s death and did nothing to prevent it. Was this revenge for dragging them into Avantasia’s troubles? Did Tobi not care at all? Was this world just a story to him? A work of fiction? An illusion of the imagination?

Had…Lugaid been right?

Had Elderane truly misplaced his trust so drastically…?

The elf took in a slow breath and turned away, briskly walking down the dark halls.

He had, hadn’t he…? After all that happened…Tobi betrayed him. Lugaid was right.

Elderane would not let preset fate determine this story. He refused. The elf found himself before Gabriel’s door and knocked quickly. After a moment, a tired Gabriel opened the door.

“Elderane? What are you…”

“There has been a change of plans, my friend. We shall leave pre-sunrise to Rome to free your friend’s soul, among the others trapped there. I know those tunnels better than Regrin.” Elderane said quickly, determination in his voice. “I will be going with you tomorrow instead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The balance of life comes due...


	10. Face the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Elderane go after the chalice.

Elderane nervously paced in his room, turning his dagger around in his hands. It was nearly time to depart. He had not told anyone else of the change in plans and was not going to do so. Nothing was going to change this. He was not going to let Regrin die here. He refused.

Elderane pondered the odd visitors that had arrived here only a few days ago. He had trusted Tobi. The man told him they would be happy in the end. Why…did he not tell them about this? Why…

Elderane sighed and lowered the dagger. He wasn’t mad…he couldn’t be. He still felt sympathy for the human as he had been through so much…but Elderane was there to help him through it. So…why wasn’t Tobi there to help Elderane? The elf just felt…betrayed.

If Tobi had written Regrin’s death…did he write others as well? Who else was destined to perish by fate’s ghastly hand? Elderane gripped the hilt of his dagger tighter.

He would not let it be Gabriel.

“ _You do not hide your anxieties well, my friend…”_ Lugaid’s sympathetic voice cut through, snapping Elderane out of his concentrations. Elderane kept pacing.

“You…were right, old friend. He…he lied to us.” Elderane said, hurt in his voice. “Regrin is destined to die today. I refuse to let that happen.”

“ _You are changing the story?”_

“There is no story anymore.” Elderane said solemnly, sheathing his dagger. “I will not let anyone else die. There has been too much loss already.”

“ _But what of the doubles then?”_

“They…when I return with Gabriel, they can leave for home. I do not wish any harm upon them, but…there is no place for them here anymore.” Elderane muttered. He…liked Tobi and would have liked to know him better but…it must be this way.

“ _Elderane, this is a dangerous task you are partaking in. You must be careful! Do not let your emotions blind your intuition!”_

 _“_ I will be cautious, Lugaid. I can handle it…” Elderane said as he eyed the window. The dawn was close to breaking. “I will not allow anyone else to be killed. If Tobi won’t help us, then…” Elderane faded as he attached the dagger to his belt. “…then I shall be the one to divert the river of destiny.”

Elderane then silenced his mind and sped out his door towards Gabriel’s. They must leave before the others awaken. He reached Gabriel’s door and knocked. The tired novice opened it and stepped out.

“Are you sure you want to go instead, Elderane?” Gabriel asked as the duo walked through the dark halls. Gabriel eyed his companion. Elderane seemed tense. He was quiet. Elderane was never this reserved.

“Yes. I am certain.” He responded; his eyes locked forward in steel determination. “Life is an uncertain thing, Gabriel. I refuse to let fate decide the outcome of this tale.” Elderane began descending the stone steps that led to the underground tunnels of the palace where the doors to reality lay. Gabriel trailed behind.

Something was up with Elderane, but Gabriel hadn’t a clue what. As they walked the dark stone halls, the elf hardly said a word. He just kept pressing forward, determination in his eyes. Gabriel had to wonder…

What did he know?

~

The duo stood before a set of large wooden doors, torches on each side. Each door had intricate carvings on the front. Gabriel noticed a slot on the center that resembled the shape of one of the seals. He watched curiously as Elderane pulled one out of his satchel and put it into place.

“Now Gabriel, there is a guard of the chalice. It is a dangerous thing, so we must be quick!” He said sternly. Gabriel nodded. Elderane paused then nodded back. He went to the door and pulled it open, causing a white light to pour through. Gabriel couldn’t see through the door past the light.

“It is time…” Elderane muttered as he approached the door. Gabriel took in a breath and pushed his fear down as he did the same. The duo walked into the light.

They were doing this.

~

Gabriel shielded his eyes from the blinding light. For a moment, all he saw was white, but it soon faded to dim candlelit darkness. He looked around himself. He was in the underground tunnels of Rome.

“We have arrived…” Elderane said quietly, lifting his eyes. Gabriel walked to his side.

“Welcome to Rome, my friend!” Gabriel said with a smile. Elderane gave a small smile back. He was…in reality. How strange this was…

“R-right, no time to waste. Let us free the souls…” Elderane said, regaining his composure. He took off in the direction of the room with the chalice, with Gabriel jogging to catch up.

“Elderane? Are you sure you’re alright? You have seemed on edge…”

“I am fine.” Elderane said quickly, cutting off the man. “Just…anxious about the guard. If we are quick, all will be well…we will succeed and…” Elderane paused. He felt tears threaten to escape from behind his eyes. No…not here. “…and…there will be a happy ending to this story. I promise you this…” He muttered. Gabriel eyed him curiously. Something was really bothering his friend.

He didn’t have time to ask before Elderane paused in front of a large stone door. Gabriel could see a carving of a chalice on the front.

“We are here…please Gabriel, be cautious…” Elderane said almost sadly as he placed a hand on Gabriel’s arm. Gabriel just nodded. What could he say?

Elderane then moved forward and pushed the great stone door open slowly. Gabriel could see flickering torchlight shine from inside. Once the door was open far enough, they could fit, Elderane slid in, motioning for Gabriel to follow him.

Gabriel felt a fearful chill run down his spine as he entered the grim room. He could hear echoes of distant screams in the distance, though he saw there was no one else inside the room with them. It was a large and hollow stone room, almost cave-like. There were bright torches along the walls and each wall had carvings in stone along its entirety. The room had nothing in it, but a stone alter near the back where Gabriel could see the chalice he had been warned of. It’s golden shine contrasting brightly against the dark gray walls. That is where the screams were coming from.

Elderane began walking forward.

“W-wait, what do we do?” Gabriel called, catching up. Elderane did not meet his gaze as he walked.

“The souls are trapped in the damned wine of the chalice. We knock it over and release them, they will be free.” He said. Gabriel eyed him nervously as the elf unsheathed his dagger. Gabriel reached for his own, though he did notice there was no guard he could see. They were alone.

“It…it is that easy?” Gabriel muttered as they approached the chalice and stood before the alter, the screams now much louder. Their pain broke Gabriel’s heart. Elderane went up a few of the steps before the alter. Gabriel followed. The two could see a carving of some great dragon-like creature behind the chalice. Elderane swore he saw the eyes move.

“Nothing in stories like this are ever easy, it seems…” Elderane said sadly as he pulled out his dagger. Gabriel was about to say something in response when the earth shook, causing stray pebbles on the ground to shaky by the novice’s feet.

“E-Elderane…” Gabriel said, pulling his dagger out. The air in the room felt colder and Gabriel whipped around as the torches on the wall seemed to dim. There was still light, but not much. “S-something is…”

“GET BACK!” Elderane screamed, running towards Gabriel, and pushing him aside. Before the novice could react, the stone wall behind the chalice seemed to explode outwards, and Gabriel watched with terror in his eyes as the stone dragon that was on the wall was now standing before them.

“…oh no…” Gabriel muttered, his face paling. Elderane rose to his feet and stood before the beast, its eyes glowing a deep red.

“Get the chalice!” Elderane yelled as he swung his dagger at the dragon, the metallic knife making a hard thunk as it hit the gray stone. The beast let out a deep growl that shook Gabriel’s soul and it began moving towards Elderane who was backing up.

“E-Elderane!” Gabriel cried, seeing his friends horrid plan.

“I can’t distract it for long! _Go_!” Elderane screamed as he took another swing, which chipped some of the stone off the dragon’s face. This seemed to just anger it further. The beast lunged forward and Elderane dodged to the side, nearly missing its razor claw. Elderane tumbled to the ground and hopped right back to his feet as the beast turned around to eye him. It wasn’t that fast. Good.

Gabriel swallowed down his fear and ran up the alter steps and reached the chalice. The beast was too distracted by Elderane to notice him. Gabriel quickly rounded he alter and grabbed the chalice, but the moment he touched it, he reeled his hand back. The surface was icy cold. He looked to his hands and saw reddish burns there from the touch.

His gaze broke as he heard a fearful cry. He looked and saw the dragon swing at Elderane, its claw catching the side of his arm. Gabriel saw blood. All feeling leaving his body, he knew he had to act now. He pulled out his dagger and, holding the blade flat against the cup, pushed on it as hard as he could. At first it seemed stuck in place, but after a moment, it slid slightly.

Elderane’s eyes widened when the dragon immediately noticed and turned its head towards Gabriel across the room. The beast made a move to advance, but Elderane jumped forward and rammed his dagger as hard as he could into the side of the dragon. The beats let out a loud cry and turned back around to face Elderane, who pulled out another dagger. He had to keep it distracted.

Gabriel kept pushing on the chalice, it’s contents heavier than it appeared. He finally had it near the edge.

The dragon noticed the novice again and began making its way towards the alter. Elderane stabbed the beast again, but this time it did not acknowledge him and just kept moving. Elderane’s blood ran cold as it neared Gabriel, who was not paying attention.

Gabriel had his eyes squeezed shut and, with one final push, the gold chalice clattered to the floor. Gabriel opened his eyes, but terror filled his body as he saw what appeared to be spirits now sporadically flying around the room in all directions. Gabriel backed away in fright and found himself against the back wall where the dragon had come from originally.

Elderane tried to distract the beast but now it seemed preoccupied with chasing the souls back into the chalice. Elderane looked over the monster and saw Gabriel backed against the wall, terror in his eyes. Elderane had to get them out of here. He made a move to get around the dragon, but the moment he got to the side, the beast noticed him and, with an angry screech, knocked Elderane back with full force. Elderane was sent flying as he hit the wall and fell to the ground. Gabriel saw this and froze.

Elderane wasn’t moving.

Gabriel couldn’t breath as the scene before him unfolded. He had to get to Elderane. He had to get them out of there. But, as he took a step, he accidentally kicked a rock and the dragon’s dead eyes locked on to him. Feeling his eyes widen in terror, Gabriel backed back against the wall as the beast approached. The dragon climbed over the alter, it’s eyes not moving from Gabriel. Gabriel was cornered. He saw the dragon raise its arm, intent to strike him down.

Gabriel closed his eyes, hoping the attack to be quick. He prayed Jakob’s soul was free. He prayed Lugaid would free Anna, and she would be happy. He hoped Elderane got out of there. That Tobi and Andre got home. He prayed as hard as he could. It was all he could do.

He kept his eyes squeezed shut as he waited for the inevitable.

He heard the dragon let out a cry, but…the attack never came. He opened his eyes just as the dragon was swinging down, but before the claws could hit him, Elderane rounded the alter and jumped in front of Gabriel, blocking him, and held his dagger high towards the beast with fury in his eyes.

Gabriel screamed as the monster’s stone claws came down, striking Elderane in the chest as he stood before Gabriel, taking the hit meant for him. Gabriel watched in agonizing terror as the dagger fell from Elderane’s shaking hands and clattered to the ground. Elderane staggered back and Gabriel lunged forward, steadying him. He saw blood. A lot of blood. Elderane let out a gasp as Gabriel grabbed his arm and dragged him past the now disoriented dragon.

They reached the door and Gabriel pushed Elderane through. The novice turned to close the door and saw the dragon lunging for him. Letting out an angry scream, Gabriel used all the strength he had to pull the door closed right as the dragon reached it. He could hear it pounding on the stone on the other side, but the door did not break. They had escaped.

They had done it.

Gabriel shakily turned and saw Elderane leaning against the wall, gripping his chest, though it did no good. Gabriel felt the world go dead silent as he stared at Elderane, and the three large gashes on his chest: a generous amount of blood escaping them and dripping to the floor.

Elderane looked up at him tiredly. His face was already quite pale. The elf closed his eyes and nearly fell to the ground as his body gave way, but Gabriel ran and caught him, supporting him on his shoulder.

“ _E-ELDERANE?”_ Gabriel cried, as his friend’s head lolled forward, his legs buckling beneath him. Gabriel was the only thing keeping him standing. “I…I’ll g...get you back t…to Avantasia! Y…you’ll be f...fine there!” Gabriel cried, stumbling down the dark hall, his friend’s blood leaving a trail behind them as they went.

“N-no one…e-else…d-dies…” Elderane said faintly as they walked. He had prevented his friend’s from dying. He had done it.

“Y-you’re gonna be ok!” Gabriel cried, tears flowing down his face. “J-just h-hold on…” They were almost there…

Elderane just let out a ragged cough, his body shaking in Gabriel’s grasp. Gabriel felt his heart stop at the sound. He saw the door. They were almost there; they were almost there!

Gabriel felt Elderane shudder a bit as he coughed again, weaker this time. Gabriel felt his tears flowing uncontrollably. He couldn’t breathe through the tightness in his throat. This couldn’t be happening…

“ _P-please…!”_ Gabriel cried in sorrowful agony to Elderane as the novice pulled open one of the great wooden doors. Elderane had stopped moving. His black hair was covering his face. He was still. Gabriel felt his world shatter as he held his friend tighter.

He walked through the doorway into the blinding light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The balance of life...comes due.


	11. Another Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobi wakes up and finds something is amiss.  
> Mistakes were made.

Tobi sat up with a gasp as the faint purple dawn’s light shone gently through his window through the cracked curtains. He breathed heavy, clutching his chest.

He had a nightmare…

His eyes widening as his blood ran cold, he looked beside him. Andre lay there still asleep, his bandaged chest rising and falling gently. He was fine. He was alive.

Andre was alive.

Releasing his held breath and calming himself, he slid off the bed and pulled the curtains open. The sun had just broken the horizon. He still had time. Gabriel wasn’t supposed to leave until around noon. Not wanting to wake Andre, who really deserved the rest, Tobi put his old clothes back on and slid out of the bedroom and into the hall.

He hoped Gabriel was awake and alone, so he could talk to him about his plan. He didn’t want Andre there to try and stop him. Tobi was determined to set things right. He would then tell Elderane his intentions. He…may have to tell him what was supposed to happen. But…if he goes instead, hopefully Elderane would forgive him for withholding information.

Tobi finally reached the bedroom door and knocked.

No answer.

He knocked again, harder now.

Still nothing.

Sighing and knowing he had to tell Gabriel before it was too late, he slid the door open and entered quietly.

Tobi froze.

The bedroom was empty. Gabriel was gone.

Tobi ran in and scanned the room just in case but…there was not a soul here. It was still early…where could he be?

Fine. He would go straight to Elderane. Tobi left Gabriel’s room and walked down the hall until he reached Elderane’s door. He once again knocked.

Nothing again.

“Oh, come on!” Tobi yelled in frustration. He pushed the door open and saw the same thing. No one inside.

Where were they…?

Puzzled and feeling his anxiety begin to rise, Tobi walked out of the room and back down the hall. Surely, they wouldn’t have left early. No, they couldn’t have…

Tobi was about to enter his bedroom to get Andre when he heard someone approach.

“Ah! Glad _some_ body is here…”

Tobi turned around and saw Regrin there, axe in hand, and a confused look on his face. Tobi felt relief wash over him. He hadn’t left yet…

“I’ve been lookin’ for the others! Can’t find em’ anywhere!” Regrin said, leaning on the axe hilt. Tobi looked at him confused.

“G-Gabriel and Elderane?” Tobi asked, a waver in his voice. Something wasn’t right…

“Aye. I was supposed to meet the lad to go to Rome later, but when I came to talk with him, both he and the elf are gone! Can’t find a trace of em’ in the palace!”

“Y-you can’t…?” Tobi muttered. Something _really_ wasn’t right…

They wouldn’t have…they _couldn’t_ have gone on their own…could they?

“Nay. Not a trace. I’ll keep looking though, but…”

“Whas goin’ on…?” Andre tiredly slurred as he appeared in the door frame, rubbing his eyes. He felt better but was still exhausted.

“G-Gabriel and Elderane have vanished…” Tobi said, pondering his options.

“ _They are cleaning your mess.”_ Tobi jumped as heard Lugaid’s voice cut through his mind. Andre looked at Tobi with concern.

“ _Stop_ that!” Tobi yelled to the air.

“Is that Lugaid?” Regrin asked, amusement in his voice. Tobi nodded.

“You can…hear him?” Andre added. Tobi nodded again.

“Lugaid, where are they?” Tobi urged. There was silence for a moment.

“ _You have a lot of nerve, boy.”_

 _“_ The hell does that mean?”

“ _Elderane heard you last night. You lied to us.”_

Tobi’s eyes widened. Oh, Christ, had Elderane heard their conversation last night…?

“Lugiad, wait, I know-”

“ _You know nothing, boy. We trusted you. Elderane trusted you.”_

Tobi felt his heart drop. What has he done…

“Lugiad, where-”

“ _Elderane went in Regrin’s place to help Gabriel with the chalice. He is righting a wrong you have created.”_

 _“_ I was going to fix it! Lugaid, please!”

“ _You have done enough, interloper. To fix what issues remain, I shall go free Anna, and then you all can return to your own world and leave us be. I am sorry for the trial you went through with your friend, but…there is no place for you here anymore. Please, just go.”_

 _“_ Lugiad, no! Come back! Wait! Don’t…don’t go to Anna yet…” Tobi trailed off, realizing his mind was now silent. Lugaid was gone.

“Boy? What was that about? What did he say?” Regrin asked, worry in his voice. Tobi just stared ahead as terror creeped into his mind.

“…Gabriel an…and Elderane…went to take care of the chalice alone…” Tobi said, his heart pounding out of his chest. Regrin’s calm look fell and Andre covered his mouth with his hands.

“Th-they wouldn’t…” Andre muttered, lowering his arms. His eyes widened when he realized that Elderane must have heard their conversation last night. “Oh, God…”

“R-Regrin, we have to get to them! Now! W…where is the door?” Tobi yelled, facing the dwarf. He was not going to let anyone die for his mistake.

“In the tunnels beneath the palace! Please follow!” Regrin said urgently, making a beeline down the stairs. Tobi and Andre exchanged glances and followed close after.

Tobi didn’t know what he would do if either of them got hurt…

The group made their way down the dark stone stairway and entered the hallowed torchlit tunnels. Tobi’s fear only rose when they heard a door slam echo down the hall. If Gabriel and Elderane had gone somewhere…they just returned.

They were about to turn a corner when Tobi heard a familiar voice cry out in agony. It was Gabriel.

_‘God, no…’_

The group rounded the corner and Tobi froze, his heart dropping dead in his chest when he looked ahead.

Gabriel was on his knees, sobbing beside Elderane, the latter of which had a large bloody wound on his chest. His face was pale, and he was breathing in small, short bursts; his chest hardly rising. Tobi could see the elf’s blood quickly pooling on the ground beneath him, staining the gray stones and shining slightly in the flickering torchlight.

Elderane’s eyes were closed as Gabriel clung to him, tears streaming down the novice’s face as he screamed.

Tobi couldn’t move as Gabriel’s anguished cries echoed down the dark halls.

They were too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actions have consequences...


	12. Can You Hear Me Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andre tries to heal Elderane while Tobi makes an important choice.

“Elderane!” Regrin cried, his voice heartbroken as he ran to his friend’s side. Andre followed. Tobi just stood in place, unfeeling. That…should have been him. It shouldn’t have been Regrin or Elderane. He was supposed to go. _It should have been him…_

He watched as Regrin pulled the screaming Gabriel back so Andre could get to the wound on the elf’s chest. Gabriel was clawing at Regrin, trying to break away. He had Elderane’s blood staining the front of his white robe, turning it a deep scarlet.

“ _N-no!_ _Please!_ Let me…just…let me…” Gabriel screeched as he sobbed, trying as hard as he could to get to his friend, but Regrin held him tight.

“A-Andre is trying to help him, Gabriel, _please!”_ Regrin cried through tears, taking Gabriel’s hits. The novice was not slowing down. Regrin looked with pleading eyes to Tobi, who understood and ran over.

“I-I need to get the healers…” Regrin said sadly, still holding the fighting Gabriel back. Tobi nodded and kneeled beside him and grabbed Gabriel the same way, holding him tight as he fought. Regrin stood and, with one last longing look to Elderane, ran down the hall and vanished around the corner.

“Let me _go!_ I-I need to…” Gabriel cried as he struggled against Tobi. He looked on with blurry vision as Andre had gotten Elderane’s shirt open and was now wiping the heavy blood away, trying to clear the wound. Elderane was still as the night, his breathing even slower now. Gabriel let out another cry and managed to free his hand from Tobi’s grasp. He reached forward and grabbed Elderane’s now cold hand, holding it tight.

“I-I’m sorry!! _I’m sorry!!!_ Elderane, please, _I’m sorry!”_ Gabriel sobbed as Elderane did not grasp back. This was his fault. He had wanted to free Jakob. If he had listened to Elderane in the first place, he wouldn’t have had to take an attack made for Gabriel. His friend would be alive.

“G-Gabriel, _please_ …” Tobi muttered though a tight throat as Gabriel squirmed in his grasp. This wasn’t supposed to happen…

Andre, now having the excess blood wiped away as well as he could, placed his hand over Elderane’s chest.

“You can heal him, right? _Right?!”_ Gabriel sobbed, his struggling becoming weaker. “Y-you healed me…”

Andre looked up at him with teary eyes, sorrow on his face.

“I-I am running quite low…on energy…I can…I can try…” He said, looking back to Elderane. The elf’s face was white as a sheet. He had lost a lot of blood. Andre eyed the wound. It was still bleeding. It was a large injury, running deep. It would take all he had left, but…he had to try.

“ _P-please…”_ Gabriel choked, completely stopping his fighting as he just lay still in Tobi’s arms, tears streaming down his face. Tobi felt his heart break at the defeat in the novice’s voice.

“I will try…” Andre said, focusing. He didn’t have much, but…maybe…maybe it would be enough…

Gabriel and Tobi watched on as Andre’s hand began to glow faintly as it hovered above Elderane’s chest. After a moment of the light becoming stronger, Andre lowered his hand and placed it on the bleeding wound.

Gabriel and Tobi reeled back as Elderane let out an excruciating cry of pain, his back arching slightly as Andre’s hand touched the wound. Gabriel began crying harder as he began struggling against Tobi again.

“ _E-Elderane!!!”_ he screamed; elbowing Tobi’s side hard as he thrashed. Tobi’s grip loosened and Gabriel shot forward to his friend, grabbing Elderane’s shoulder as the elf screamed in pain. “Y-you’re going to be ok!” Gabriel coughed between sobs. Elderane’s eyes did not open, but his screams did fade to small gasps as Gabriel clung to him.

Andre’s eyes were closed as well. He was focusing as hard as he could. This had to work. This had to…

After a few minutes Elderane’s cries of pain faded, and he went back to breathing quietly and slowly. Gabriel just clung to his sleeve, staring at his friend’s sickly face. He had to survive…

As they sat watching in silence, the only sound being Gabriel’s choked sobs, Regrin appeared around the corner with two healers and a guard. They tried to move the prince, but Gabriel blocked them.

“N-no…you must let him work…” Gabriel cried, motioning to Andre who remained still as stone with his hand on Elderane’s chest. Regrin, understanding, told the healers to work around him and assist. They couldn’t risk moving him. Not yet.

Tobi wasn’t sure what to do. He just watched as the healers began cleaning more of the blood away and adding their medicines to the injury. Would all this be enough? Tobi eyed Andre. He was beginning to breath heavy and sweat was forming on his face. He was tired. But Tobi knew that look on his face. He wasn’t going to give up.

After a few minutes of fright, Gabriel felt genuine hope when he saw the bleeding on the wounds was slowing.

“Y-you’re doing it!” He cried, a small smile on his face. Andre just nodded through deep breaths and kept working. The healers finally got all the excess blood cleared and Tobi and Gabriel could see the clear extent of the injury. Three large gashes were positioned dead center on the elf’s chest. Two seemed to be healing fine, but the center one was quite deep.

In this world or his own, Tobi knew they would need stitches, especially if Andre’s healing doesn’t go all the way. The healers seemed to take note of this as well, as Tobi saw them start pulling out tools that resembled his modern-day ones that would be used for such a thing. Tobi thanked his subconscious for making this an advanced fantasy world.

Gabriel’s breathing had calmed down as he kneeled by Elderane’s head. The elf was still breathing. He was still alive. Gabriel prayed it stayed that way…

“H…how long will this take…?” Gabriel muttered, eying his still quite pale friend. Andre let out a breath.

“This is a…bad injury…will take…a while…” He said through breaths, his eyes not opening. He had to focus. He had to ignore the darkness closing in on him.

Tobi rose to his feet as he heard those words. A while…Lugaid didn’t have a while. The druid had left early to save Anna…he was going to die for sure if they don’t intervene. Tobi eyed Gabriel who was still clinging to Elderane’s sleeve. Maybe…

Tobi slid forward and kneeled beside Gabriel, placing a hand on his shoulder. Gabriel looked back at him with tired and tear-stained eyes.

“I need you to come with me…” Tobi said, determination in his voice. He had let Elderane get hurt because of his foolishness. He was not about to let Lugaid suffer the same fate. Not when he had a say about it.

“W-what…?” Gabriel muttered; his voice slightly shot.

“Lugaid is in danger as well. If we don’t help him save your sister, he will die as well.” Tobi said, holding Gabriel’s arm tighter. He had to get through to him. Gabriel just stared at him with wide and teary eyes.

“How do you…”

“I just do, alright? Listen, I’m going to go either way, but I’d like you there with me. Andre has Elderane covered and it’s going to take him a while, so in the meantime we can save someone else.”

Gabriel stared at Tobi, his expression blank.

“Please…”

Gabriel turned to look at Elderane who was still quietly breathing. The bleeding was only seemingly coming out of the middle gash now. Elderane was healing…he hoped…

Gabriel couldn’t lose two friends in one day. He looked back to Tobi and nodded. Tobi nodded back and stood, helping Gabriel up as well.

“Regrin, Gabriel and I need to get to Lugaid. He’s going to the witches tower. How do we get there?” Tobi asked, causing Andre to perk up.

“Gabriel can just return to his old body, and you could go through one of the doors here with the seal…with enough focus, it should send you to the moor that Gabriel is at.” Regrin said, pointing to a door down the hall. Tobi nodded and grabbed Gabriel’s arm as they began to walk towards the door.

“S-stop!” Andre cried weakly; his eyes still squeezed shut. Tobi halted and turned to face his friend. Andre’s eyes opened slowly, and he met Tobi’s gaze. “You’ll get…hurt…”

“We have to do something, Andre! I refuse to let this happen again! We can stop it this time!” Tobi cried. Gabriel just stared. He had no idea what they were talking about…

“N-no…” Andre muttered, closing his eyes again. He couldn’t break concentration. Tobi sighed and edged closer to him.

“I will be fine, alright? If Gabriel and I both go, we will have him outnumbered! We have to go, Andre!” Tobi cried. He was not going to let someone else die because of him. Andre just shook his head slightly.

“Be careful…” He managed, feeling his anxieties rise. Tobi was being careless about himself. Andre hated when he got like that.

“I will! We will! Don’t worry, we’ll be back, I _promise!”_ Tobi said, edging towards the door with Gabriel in tow. Andre nodded and went back to his focusing.

Tobi and Gabriel stood before the door.

“So, this will take me to where you are in reality?” Tobi said, eying the door. Gabriel nodded.

“So, it seems. You must go through the door; I need to leave from my mind.” Gabriel said, taking a step back. Tobi nodded and watched as Gabriel closed his eyes. After a moment, the man vanished like a ghost in front of him. Gabriel was back to reality. Tobi took in a breath and put his hand on the door handle. He looked back to Andre who was still holding his hand over Elderane. Regrin and the healers were by his side, ready to jump in when needed.

Andre had this. Elderane had to live…he had to. Taking one last look at his Andre, Tobi pulled the door open and slid into the blinding white light.

~

Tobi blinked the light out of his eyes. He felt wind. He was outside. He took in the scene around him as the new location overwhelmed his senses. He was in the center of a circle of stone pyres reaching high towards a night sky.

Night sky? It was just morning…

Tobi looked around more. They were surrounded by woods. He scanned the area and saw a figure on the ground, somewhat hidden beneath a stone overlay between the tall ancient structures.

Gabriel…

Lugaid had hidden him to keep him safe while he was gone. Tobi ran over to the man who was unconscious on the grass. Before Tobi could say anything, the man shot up with a gasp, clutching his heart. They locked eyes.

“Ah…you made it…” Gabriel said, catching his breath. Tobi just stared at him.

“How…stupid are the clerics again?” Tobi asked, helping Gabriel to his feet. Gabriel…still looked like him. Sort of. He wasn’t identical like before, but you could honestly tell they were related. His hair was much shorter now, matching Tobi’s current length, although Gabriel’s was now a darker brown than Tobi’s was.

“What do you mean?” He asked, genuinely confused. Tobi just shook his head.

“N-never mind. Listen, you know this place, where do we go?”

Gabriel scanned the area.

“The tower would be that way…” He said, pointing towards the darkness. “It is a few hours, but if we hurry, we may beat Lugaid or at least catch up with him.”

Tobi nodded and helped the man stand.

“You sure you can go that far that fast? You haven’t exactly used this body in a while…” Tobi asked as they began walking. Gabriel had been in Avantasia for a good while now.

“Yes, I feel…fine. I think when Andre healed me, he went a bit overboard…I still have not felt physical exhaustion since.” Gabriel said with a shrug. “Though…I am…mentally tired…” he said, eying the ground. He had been crying a lot.

“I am…sorry, Gabriel…for Elderane…” Tobi whispered as they navigated the dark woods. Gabriel turned to face him.

“Wh…what have you to be sorry for?”

Tobi looked at him sadly. He deserved to know…

“Did Andre tell you…what I do in my world?” Tobi asked quietly.

“He said you were a musician.”

“R-right, well…in _my_ world…I created a band named…Avantasia…”

“What a coincidence!” Gabriel said, amused.

“No…yeah, well…I wrote these albums and songs and…they have stories…”

“What kind of stories?”

“Well, they have, uh…” He paused, not sure what to say. “They have…yours, Gabriel…” Tobi said, turning away. Gabriel was silent a moment.

“What does that mean?” The novice asked, confused. Tobi took in a breath.

“This whole thing, the…the tower and…and you and Elderane…this whole thing is a story in my world. A story I wrote.”

“You…created us?”

“No…I mean…maybe…I mean…I don’t know!” Tobi cried, gripping his hair. “I wrote the story, but…this dimension just…existed! I had nothing to do with… _this_ …” He said, motioning to the world around him. Gabriel was silent. “I…I wrote things that I should have told you all about at the start…”

“L-like what…?”

Now was the time.

“…I wrote…Regrin dying. And Lugaid.” Tobi said quickly, getting the moment over with. Gabriel stopped walking. Tobi couldn’t turn to face him. He felt tears form in his eyes. “R-Regrin was supposed to go with you to the chalice. He…he was supposed to die. Elderane found out and…and…” Tobi’s voice cracked as he realized what he had done. “I-I was going to go with you instead but…things went wrong and…and now…now…” he cried, his emotions getting the better of him.

Tobi jumped when he felt Gabriel hug him from behind. He paused as he felt the embrace from his double.

“You…knew such heavy things? And tried to fix it by going yourself? You would have been killed…” Gabriel muttered.

“I-I couldn’t let Regrin die, but…but now…Elderane…” Tobi stuttered, his voice cracking. Gabriel felt tears form in his own eyes.

“He…I trust your friend, Tobi…he will…he will be alright…” Gabriel said, pulling away. Tobi faced him.

“You…are forgiving me so easily?” Tobi said, wiping his eyes. Gabriel nodded.

“We have all had…issues…these past few days and…made mistakes…” Gabriel said, pondering his own impatience. “…but we can right them! I-I hope…” He trialed off. He thought of Elderane laying on the ground, his blood everywhere…he had to be alright. He had to survive. He…he had to. Gabriel had faith.

It was all he had at this point…

Tobi just nodded. The two continued walking in silence for a bit, before something caught Tobi’s eye. The sky was melding into daylight. He looked behind him and saw dark midnight woods. He looked before him and saw morning’s light.

“What…”

“I try not to think about it…” Gabriel said, walking past him. Tobi shook his head. How strange…

~

A few hours had passed. Andre was constantly fighting off the exhaustion as he held his position. He refused to give in. Two of the gashes had begun healing themselves better and the healers had put in stitches, though the middle still remained a problem. But Andre wasn’t going to give in.

He was alone with Elderane at the moment. The healers had gone with Regrin to get more supplies. Andre sighed as he held strong. He had to do this. He had to…do…this…

He felt a darkness begin to creep into his mind. He tried to fight it, but…he just felt…so tired…

A gasp from Elderane caused Andre’s eyes to fly open and his heart to jump. Breathing heavy, he looked at the elf. Elderane was taking larger breaths now and…Andre felt a smile form on his face when he saw the elf’s hand move slightly.

Leaning his head back and muttering a ‘thank you’, Andre continued working. After another few minutes of silent breathing from both parties, he nearly fell back in shock when Elderane’s eyes flickered open. The elf stared blankly at the ceiling for a moment, just watching the flickering shadows from the torches, but after a moment, he turned his head slightly and locked tired eyes with Andre.

“…G-Gab…riel…” Elderane muttered, confusion in his small voice. Andre shook his head.

“No…no, it’s Andre, Elderane…” he said, happy tears escaping his eye. Elderane was going to be alright. The elf just nodded.

“Wh…where…”

“He’s helping Tobi save Lugaid right now. They…they will be back soon.” Andre said, trying to sound reassuring; if not for Elderane, then for himself.

“Save…Lugaid…?”

Andre sighed. He had to tell him.

“Regrin…was not the only one destined to die, I’m afraid…” Andre said sadly. Elderane’s tired expression remained blank. “Lugaid as well…but Tobi is going to stop it!”

“He…he is?” Elderane said, his voice sounding more coherent. The healing was working.

“Yes, he is. He tried to stop Regrin’s as well by taking his place, but…” Andre paused, still saddened by the heartbreak Elderane must have felt. “…but you overheard a conversation out of context…you went before Tobi could intervene…”

“He was…going to…go instead…?” The elf asked, turning his head more to face Andre. Andre nodded sadly.

“I…would have had a few choice words on the matter, but…he was not going to let Regrin die, I promise. And he is doing the same for Lugaid.” Andre finished. The talking helped his exhaustion. Elderane turned his head back as he faced the ceiling. Andre felt fear shoot through him when he heard Elderane attempt a small laugh, but only to cough in the process.

“It…it seems I…have misjudged…” Elderane said lightly. Tobi hadn’t betrayed him. He was going to put himself in danger for their sakes…again. Elderane felt guilt creep into his mind. “He…I owe him…an…apology…ah…” Elderane finished, trailing off as he looked back to Andre.

Andre just gave a small smile.

“Yes, when you are well enough. I am going as fast as I can…” Andre said, trying to keep the exhaustion at bay. Elderane noticed the stress in his eyes.

“You…are in pain…”

“No, not…not really, just…I’m just tired is all…” He said with a small laugh. That was the understatement of the century. “I can heal you, I-I promise.”

“So…I…will live…?” Elderane asked. Andre could see a tear in the elf’s eye. Andre smiled.

“Yes, I-I promise. I will not let you die. You will be alright.” Andre said strongly. Elderane smiled and turned his head back as he gazed at the ceiling.

“Good…I...wish to…see Gabriel again…” He muttered, before closing his eyes once more. Andre feared that he had lost the elf for a moment, but Elderane’s breathing remained the same. He was just resting. He was going to survive.

It was taking all Andre had, but…Elderane would survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fool me once...  
> Fool me twice....


	13. Stay With Me A While

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andre does what he can to help Elderane while Gabriel and Tobi go to save Lugaid.

It was evening as the sun was shining through the red autumn leaves of the forest, a cool wind blowing gently. Lugaid stood in the woods, hidden behind the trees. He had a few trusted men he recruited to help him with this task by his side. Beyond the woods was the witches tower and he could see a few guards in front of the doors. They probably knew about Gabriel’s escape and were positioned there to prevent him from entering. Lugaid had to get through.

He was about to make his move when the rustling of leaves from behind him caught his attention. Turning around, dagger at the ready, he found himself face to face with an older monk. The man had a look of fear on his face as the weapons were pointed at him. Lugaid knew this man.

“Jakob?” Lugaid asked sternly, holding the dagger high. The man nodded.

“I-I came to free Anna…” He said, eyes wide. “You are…Lugaid Vandroiy, correct?”

“I am. And I am a friend of Gabriel’s, whom you betrayed.” Lugaid said as he lowered the knife. “I am here to set things right.”

“So am I.”

Lugaid paused. He…was not expecting that.

“What?”

“Gabriel was a friend, and…I see now what I did was wrong. I wish to make it up to him, wherever he is…” Jakob said, sadly. He had gotten word Gabriel had escaped but…Lord knows where he is now. “I know he will never forgive me for what I’ve done, but…I must make amends. Please, let me help.”

Lugaid took in a breath and held it.

“Very well. My men will distract the guards and we shall run in. If all goes well, we should be in and out with ease.”

“Well… _that_ may be a problem…” Jakob said, his eyes turning. Lugaid followed his gaze and saw a carriage approach. A man Lugaid knew as bailiff Falk von Kronberg exited and entered the tower. Yes…this would be a problem. He was the one who sentenced Else Volger to her death. He would do the same to Anna.

They had to act now.

~

Andre fell back against the wall with a gasp. He couldn’t do any more, he couldn’t…

He fearfully looked to Elderane who was laying still on the floor. Two of the gashes had healed to relatively closed scars, while the third was close, though it would need stitches still. Andre tried to go farther, but…he just couldn’t anymore.

As he leaned back, the healers took over and began working on what remained. Andre watched in agonizing anticipation as he lay breathing heavy against the wall. Regrin simply stood solemnly to the side, watching from a distance. After a while, Andre saw the healers had bandaged the wound similarly his own. Elderane was still unconscious, but his breathing was not as labored, and it appeared almost normal. He was still quite pale, but…he didn’t seem to be in great pain.

He looked like he was sleeping.

Andre had done it. Elderane was going to be fine.

The others noticed and decided they finally would be able to lift him safely. Regrin helped the healers as they carried him gently out of the halls and to his room. Andre remained on the floor against the wall. He didn’t have the strength to get up yet. He just eyed the blood that stained the ground.

That was much to close for his liking.

He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. He just needed to rest for…just a moment…

~

“I thought you said we would outnumber him.” Gabriel said flatly.

“I…forgot about this…”

“You _forgot_ your _own_ story?”

Tobi stared ahead through the trees at the old stone building before them. There were random men in combat with the guards of the tower out front. It was getting messy.

“Look, I wrote it a long time ago, alright? I can’t remember every detail!”

“This was an important detail.”

“ _Shut up_!”

Tobi and Gabriel stood in silence, assessing the situation.

“Well, what can we do?” Gabriel asked, not sure where to start.

“We…just have to go in, I guess.”

“They will kill us for sure!”

“Do _you_ have any other bright ideas?” Tobi asked in annoyance, glaring at Gabriel who just shuffled awkwardly. “I thought so.” He said, turning back around.

“But we don’t even have any…” Gabriel started but was cut off as Tobi handed him a sheathed dagger. “What…”

“I stole it from your room this morning because I lost mine and I thought I would need one.”

“You…stole my dagger…” Gabriel said sternly as he attached it to his belt.

“Sorry!”

“It…its fine. Wait, what about you? You need something!” Gabriel yelled seeing as Tobi had absolutely nothing defensive on him. The man shrugged.

“I can handle it, like, if we can get past the fighting in the front, it should just be Falk that we deal with.”

“You…are an idiot.” Gabriel said flatly.

“And you are a creation of my idiocy, therefore you also have my idiot-ness.” Tobi muttered, facing the clearing. Gabriel just rolled his eyes.

“Come on, we need to go now…” Tobi said, edging out of the woods. Gabriel took in a breath and pushed down his fear. It was now or never.

~

Andre’s eyes shot open as he took in a sharp breath. He leaned up only to realize he was not on the cold stone floor anymore, but in a bed. He looked around and saw he was in his palace room. The others must have moved him and…Tobi was still gone.

He staggered to his feet and made his way towards the door, opening it slightly. The sun was high in the sky and the palace had calming daylight shining through the windows. It was quiet.

He only got a few steps into the hall when Regrin’s head poked out from Elderane’s room.

“Ah! He’s awake!” He said, walking towards Andre as he pulled Elderane’s door closed, a huge smile on his face. Andre smiled back. “I cannot thank you enough, my friend!” He said, taking Andre’s hand in his.

“I…uh…” Andre started but Regrin kept talking.

“My friend is going to live because of you! He is sleeping in his room and there have been no issues! The wound is remaining closed, and even the color is returning to his person! You saved his life!”

“I-I had to...” Andre said quietly with a smile as Regrin released his hand.

“Well, I really cannot thank you enough. Or your friend Tobi. When he returns-”

“Wait, wait, Tobi isn’t back yet?” Andre cut in, anxiety shooting through him. It had been a few hours now…surely, they shouldn’t have taken that long…

“Not yet, it seems. Though there really is no way for him to get back without going to Rome. The door he went through was a one-way passage.”

Andre’s nerves began rising. If something happened, he wouldn’t even know…

“I need to get to them!” Andre said, determination in his voice. He was not going to let anyone else get hurt.

“You aren’t exactly fit for fightin’, my friend…” Regrin said, eying the exhausted man before him.

“I don’t care…even if I can’t do anything, I-I have to be there.”

Regrin, understanding, nodded, and led Andre back down the stone stairs into the halls below. Andre took note of how they had already cleaned the blood from the floor. They stopped before the door Tobi had gone through.

“From what I know, the tower is directly West of the moor, right through the main entrance. Go straight until you hit a dirt path. The tower will be there a while down.”

Andre nodded and pulled the door open. Tobi had thrown himself into danger, and Andre couldn’t stand to see him hurt again. He took in a breath and walked through the door and into the light.

~

Tobi and Gabriel ran forward along the wall of the tower. No one had seen them yet. They reached the corner to the front and Tobi peeked around the edge. The men out front were distracted with each other. Maybe if they were fast, they could just sneak in.

The duo exchanged a glance and nodded. They had to move now.

Gabriel unsheathed his dagger and went out ahead of Tobi who followed closely behind. They stuck close to the wall and were almost at the door when one of the guards noticed them with a shout. Tobi and Gabriel froze as the guard pushed his attacker off him and began walking towards them. Tobi looked around. This was the only guard who noticed them, and they were so close to the door…

“Go!” Gabriel yelled, pushing Tobi forward. “I can distract him! Get Lugaid!”

Tobi felt helpless as the guard swung his own dagger towards Gabriel who effectively blocked it. Gabriel had fury in his eyes. He had lost so much these past few days and so many people he cared about had gotten hurt. He wasn’t going to take any more. He still felt the energy Andre gave him running through him. He could handle this.

He swung back, landing a cut on the guard’s arm. The man retreated a few steps as Gabriel restored his footing. He gave Tobi another glance. He had this. Tobi reluctantly nodded and ran past the other fighters as he pushed the heavy wooden door open. He ran inside the darkened stone prison.

He could see four people total. Jakob was in the far corner of the prison trying to free Anna from her cell through the window, while Lugaid stood off against Falk by the entrance. Before Tobi could intervene, Falk ran forward and grabbed Lugaid by his cloak collar. The bailiff held a dagger in his other hand.

“You will regret interfering with such matters…” The bailiff growled as he held the dagger against Lugiad’s throat.

“Hey, _idiot!”_

Falk turned immediately around and saw Tobi standing by the door. Lugiad’s eyes widened as he realized who had come.

“Get away from him!” Tobi yelled, charging forward. Falk immediately let go of Lugaid, who fell to the ground with a cough. Falk dodged the odd man’s attack and stumbled back in surprise at the stranger in strange clothes.

“…Gabriel?” Falk muttered in confusion, eying the man. It…sort of looked like Gabriel.

“Not even close…” Tobi growled, charging again. He reached Falk and grabbed his arm in an attempt to wrestle the knife from his hands. Falk swung the blade, grazing Tobi’s arm as he did so, but Tobi took the moment to reach over and knock the blade away, causing it to clatter to the floor.

Falk stared at him in shock.

“Gabriel, I do not know what this is, but it does not matter to me…” Falk muttered, walking towards Tobi. “You are a traitor to the church! You betrayed us all!” He yelled, grabbing Tobi’s arm, and pinning him against a wooden pillar. Tobi tried to pull away, but the bailiffs grip was tight.

Lugaid heard the man’s words and leaned against the wall, shakily pulling himself to his feet as he watched Tobi struggle against the bailiff.

Tobi tried to throw a hit, but Falk twisted his arm and turned him around, holding him by his shirt collar with his other hand, and forcing their gazes to lock.

“ _Traitor…”_ Falk said angrily as Tobi struggled. Tobi reeled his leg back to kick at the bailiff, but Falk saw it coming. He pulled back and Tobi stumbled a moment as he lost his footing, falling forward. Falk reached towards him and grabbed Tobi’s shirt collar again and, with a yell, pushed him back against the wooden pillar behind him as hard as he could.

Lugaid watched in terror as Tobi hit the wooden beam hard with a choked cry, the back of his head ramming into the old lantern hook that was nailed there.

“ _No!”_ Lugiad yelled as Tobi fell limp to the floor without another word, blood beginning to appear on the back of his head, staining his hair crimson. Lugaid felt his blood freeze when the man did not get up.

His gaze was broken as Falk laughed.

“Pathetic…” He said, reaching down to pick up his dagger. Lugaid stood frozen as Falk turned to face him, dagger in hand. Before Falk could even take a step, Jakob ran over and stood between the two, his own weapon drawn. “How many of you _worthless_ traitors are there?” Falk yelled in frustration at Jakob’s fiery gaze. Before the man could respond, Gabriel ran into the room. He froze in fear when he saw Tobi lifeless on the floor, Falk standing above him, pure confusion on his face.

“ _Tobi!”_ Gabriel yelled, pulling his dagger out and running to his friend. He stood beside a stunned Jakob.

“I…do not understand…” Jakob muttered, his form not breaking as he eyed the man on the floor. The man on the floor did look an awful like…

Gabriel gave Jakob a quick look before facing Falk. Jakob turned and did the same. Falk, seeing he was now outnumbered three to one, took a step back.

“You will all burn in hell for this…” He said, edging towards the door. Before any of them could respond, he made a beeline for the exit. Jakob ran past Gabriel and followed the bailiff. He was not getting away that easy.

After Jakob and Falk vanished out the door, Gabriel’s attention immediately went to his double on the floor. He sheathed his dagger and kneeled beside Tobi, flipping the man over so he was facing upwards, his head resting on Gabriel’s lap. Tobi’s eyes remained closed. Lugaid slowly made his way over.

“Why…did he come here?” Lugaid said quietly, tearing a piece of fabric off his robe to put against the wound on the back of Tobi’s head.

“He…” Gabriel took in a nervous breath. “You were destined to die as well…Tobi wasn’t going to let that happen…” He said sadly, eying his unmoving friend. Lugaid placed the fabric behind Tobi’s head onto the bleeding wound. Tobi did not stir.

“But…Regrin…”

“He was going to stop that was well. Mistakes were made and…” Gabriel stopped, not wanting to visualize the wounded Elderane. “…and he wanted to fix them…”

Lugaid looked with sorrow at the now quite pale man on the ground before him. The rag in his hands was already soaked and Tobi’s blood was dripping onto the cold stone floor below him.

“I…I am sorry…” Lugaid muttered to an unhearing Tobi, placing a new piece of cloth on the bleeding cut. He hadn’t trusted Tobi at all. He thought him a traitor after Elderane’s discovery. But…he had taken an attack meant for him. He may have even taken a death meant for him.

The second rag was now soaked. Gabriel was shaking in place as tears formed in his eyes. Lugaid was not far off.

“Come on, Tobi…you…you need to get up…” Gabriel muttered, placing a hand on Tobi’s shoulder. Tobi didn’t move in the slightest. His breathing was becoming shallow. “You…you have to get back to Andre…” Gabriel whispered. Tobi had already thought he lost his friend once before, but now…

Lugaid pulled a third cloth away to find it soaked like the first two. This wasn’t doing any good.

He was about to reach for another rag when a figure appeared in the doorway, casting a shadow over Tobi on the ground. Gabriel and Lugaid looked up to see Andre standing there, hands covering his mouth. 

“ _Tobi…?”_ He muttered through a tight voice as he lowered his hands. He looked on with teary vision and saw a pale Tobi, his blood beginning to pool on the ground beneath his head as it dripped down his now soaked hair. Andre ran over as fast as he could and kneeled beside his friend.

“What…what _happened?!”_ Andre cried, his heart stopping cold in his chest as he saw the bloody rags beside Lugaid. Lugaid turned away.

“Falk.” He said coldly. “Tobi saved me but…” He looked up and eyed the jagged piece of metal on the wooden beam. “…he took an attack made for me…” He muttered, his voice breaking.

Andre had feared this. He knew Tobi shouldn’t have gone; he knew he _shouldn’t have gone!_

Andre reached over and placed his shaking hand on the back of Tobi’s head. He…he had to try, he had to have enough energy left!

He closed his eyes and focused. His hand glowed ever faintly but after a few seconds, went right back to normal. Tobi didn’t stir in the slightest.

“Why…why didn’t it work?” Gabriel asked, fear in his eyes. Andre just stared at his hand then back to his lifeless friend.

“I-I don’t have enough…I’ve used too much energy…” he muttered, barely above a broken whisper. “I-I don’t have enough to heal him…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACTIONS. HAVE. CONSEQUENCES.


	14. This Isn't What We Meant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andre faces a horrible circumstance.

Andre’s world was crashing down on him. Gabriel had moved to let Andre rest Tobi in his own lap, and Andre was holding the back of Tobi’s head up with one hand, his friend’s blood seeping through his fingers and dripping to the ground.

Andre wasn’t breathing. He was just staring with panicked and teary eyes at his pale friend who most certainly had severe head trauma from the impact, and with this much blood loss, as well as how hard he hit the sharp object, the chances of him surviving were…

Andre choked back a sob as he covered his mouth with his other hand. He didn’t have enough energy to heal him…there was no way they would get him back to their world in time with his condition like this, and the medics in Avantasia don’t have the tools necessary for this type of injury.

Tobi was going to die here.

Lugaid had gotten up to find Anna, who was now quietly huddling with Gabriel, the latter of which also had tears in his eyes as he watched quietly, holding his sister tight. Everything was so close to working out. There were so _close_ …

Andre placed his other hand on Tobi’s chest. His heartbeat was slow to the point he could hardly feel it, as was his breathing. Tobi hadn’t stirred in the slightest. Andre moved his hand to wipe Tobi’s hair away from his friend’s peacefully closed eyes. If he weren’t so pale, Andre would have guessed him to be sleeping. He gently ran his hand through Tobi’s soft hair, the man not reacting in the slightest.

He gripped his other hand tighter around the bloody wound, focusing his energy again. He _had_ to have enough…

He saw his hand glow a little bit more than last time, but the moment it did so, Andre felt the exhaustion come back as darkness creeped into his vision. He stopped the attempt as blood still dripped from under his hand. He couldn’t do it.

He couldn’t save Tobi.

Feeling all hope leave his body as the sounds of the world faded, he brought his friend’s head up higher and rested his own forehead against Tobi’s, tears falling freely down his face that he could no longer control. Andre made no noise. He closed his eyes. For a moment, all was silent. The only thing he could hear was Tobi’s own quiet breathing, and even that was nearly gone.

The world had stopped dead.

He had nothing left.

For a few minutes, he held the position, praying to God that he had just one more miracle left in him. One more act of luck. One more chance.

He pulled his head back and looked down to Tobi. His pale friend had not moved at all. Andre felt realty crash back down on him as he stared, the noises of the world drowning him in a flood of sound. He held Tobi’s head tighter and pulled him close. He tried to focus his energy just once more.

He closed his eyes.

Nothing.

There was nothing left.

Andre raised his head slowly and looked around at the others in the room in desperation, their eyes just as sorrowful as they watched helpless. He felt a tightness in his chest as he held Tobi’s weak head in his hands.

“I…I can’t do it…I…” Andre muttered in a broken voice as he looked back down to Tobi, his sorrow threating to suffocate him. He let out a sob and pulled Tobi close once more, not knowing what else to do. "You...you promised you'd come back..." Andre whispered as he held Tobi close to his heart.

Tobi didn’t move. Tobi didn’t react. Tobi was gone.

Gabriel stared on with teary eyes of his own as guilt stabbed at his heart. These two had given up so much for them and now…they paid the price.

Gabriel pondered the past few days. Andre had used so much energy here since they arrived…he had brought them here, he healed Elderane, brough himself back from the dead because of the tower, and he even healed G-

Gabriel froze.

His eyes widened as he looked to his own hands. Gabriel stared for a moment. His head snapped up as a jolt of hope shot through his body when he remembered what had happened.

“Andre!” Gabriel yelled, adrenaline shooting through him as he broke away from Anna and slid closer to the broken man before him. Andre looked at him with empty eyes. He didn’t respond. “You healed me back at in the woods!” Gabriel yelled, a smile creeping onto his face. Andre just stared.

“Y-yeah…”

“You said you gave me too much of your energy by mistake! That’s why I haven’t felt physically tired since!”

Andre froze as his eyes widened.

_No…_

“I still have that, uh, what did you call it? ‘res…reserve power’? I think it-”

“Gabriel, you, you _GENIUS!”_ Andre screamed as a smile appeared on his face. The others jumped at his shout.

“Can you use it?” Gabriel asked, edging closer. Andre was in hysterics.

“I-I can! _I can!”_ He yelled. “Here…” He said, motioning for Gabriel to move closer. Andre used his free hand and held on to Gabriel’s arm. This had to work. He prayed he wasn’t too late. “Ready…?” Andre said, his nerves taking over. This _had_ to work. Gabriel smiled and nodded. Andre nodded back and closed his eyes.

He could feel the excess energy in Gabriel he had put there. He had thought Gabriel had died, so he accidentally gave him too much. He thanked God above he made that mistake, now. He focused as hard as he could. He had to direct the energy into Tobi. He could do this.

Lugaid and Anna watched on in anticipation as Andre’s hand began glowing again, but this time it stayed that way, much brighter this time. Andre still felt the exhaustion creep up on him, but he had hope now. He had hope, and he’ll be _damned_ if he loses it again. He felt Gabriel shudder a bit in his grasp, but the novice didn’t say anything. Andre kept focusing as he fought against the darkness trying to claim him.

He held the position for a few minutes when a jolt of awareness shot through him. Had Tobi’s head just moved? He didn’t dare open his eyes yet. He wasn’t done. He had to do this right. He was _not_ going to let Tobi die today. Not on his _damn_ watch.

After a minute, he felt the energy fade as the exhaustion took over. There was nothing left. Fear running through him, he let go of Gabriel, opened his eyes, and looked down to his friend. Andre let out an involuntary laugh when he saw the color had returned to Tobi’s face.

He moved his shaking free hand and placed it over Tobi’s heart. He was breathing better. His heartbeat was normal. He was alive…he was alive.

Tobi was alive.

Smiling wider than he had in the past few days, he moved his other hand away from Tobi’s head and examined it. The blood was gone. Tobi’s hair was no longer dripping with red. The wound was gone. He was alright. Tobi was alright.

Crying again, but this time from joy, he pulled Tobi back up into his arms and hugged him tight, tears escaping his eyes as he laughed. Gabriel smiled weakly as he shuffled back. He felt tired. He didn’t miss this…

The trio watched with bright smiles as Andre laughed, clinging to the still unconscious Tobi, and holding him close to his chest. The world had gone silent again, but this time it was because Andre only had one thought in his mind.

Tobi was going to be alright.

Andre was still a hysterical mess when his laughing stopped dead as he heard a sound come from Tobi. He gently lowered the man down onto his lap and covered his mouth with his hand again to stifle a cry as Tobi’s eyes slowly flickered open.

Tobi stared blankly past Andre for a moment as reality came back to his senses. As his spinning vision focused, he saw a smiling Andre appear above him, tears in his eyes.

“Wha…whahappen…” Tobi slurred, as he tried to look around. Andre laughed again and pulled Tobi up and held him in a hug again as tears streamed down his face. As his senses cleared, Tobi felt Andre holding him. He was crying. Why was Andre crying?

Tobi smiled and raised his arms, tiredly hugging Andre back, not sure what was happening. When did Andre get here? Andre just shuddered in his embrace as he sobbed, clinging tighter to Tobi.

“Hey…it…it’s alright…” Tobi said as Andre sobbed. “Did something happen?” Tobi heard Andre take in a sharp breath.

“You…are such…an idiot…” Andre cried, his voice wavering drastically as he cried.

“We established this earlier…Andre what is-”

“Just…shut up…” Andre said, holding his friend tighter. Tobi shrugged and obliged as he let Andre hold him. He didn’t know what was going on but…he liked this.

After a few minutes, Andre pulled back and looked over his friend. Tobi looked fine. He was confused, but…that was nothing new.

“Andre, what…” Tobi said, rubbing the back of his head. He had a killer bruise there…

“You never listen, you _never listen_ …” Andre said with a laugh, wiping his eyes. Tobi just stared at him.

“I don’t understand…I was just…where did Falk go?” Tobi said, looking around. He saw a woman was now beside Lugaid. When did Anna get here?

“Not a problem anymore.”

The group turned as a tired Jakob slid into the building, sheathing a dagger.

“We are free to go. He will not bother us anymore.” Jakob said, nearing the group. His eyes fell to Tobi. “Wait…how did you…”

“Jakob…” Gabriel said, standing. A look of fear appeared on Jakob’s face as Gabriel approached.

“Jakob…thank you…for helping us…” Gabriel said, placing a hand on the stunned older man’s shoulder. Jakob was speechless.

“B-but after all I did, I do not deserve your forgiveness, boy!” He yelled backing away. Gabriel shrugged.

“Maybe not, but…that does not mean I do not offer it.” Gabriel said with a smile. Jakob stared at him for a moment, processing. He sighed and shook his head.

“Th-thank you, Gabriel. I am sorry for my actions previous. I was wrong.”

“As was I.” Lugaid cut in as the group turned to him. He faced Tobi who was sitting beside Andre. “I was wrong about you. I should have listened and been more understanding. You…did lie to us, but…you made a great sacrifice to make amends and I…cannot thank you enough.” Lugaid said quietly. Tobi just stared.

“It’s uh…alright, man.” Tobi replied. “It was my fault this all happened anyway…”

“But you fixed it! Lugaid is alive, Anna is free, Elderane will be better soon, and you are alright!” Gabriel interjected, a smile on his face. “Everything is…alright.”

The group pondered the novice’s words and nodded. Yes…everything had worked out alright, it seemed. The mental scars would take time to heal of course, but…they were all alive. They had survived.

They had won.

Andre looked back to the smiling Tobi who was now laughing at something Anna was saying. He had been through so much now and…Andre knew trouble would find them again. But they would have each other. He would always be there watching over his Tobi through thick and thin, and he knew Tobi would do the same for him.

Andre smiled as Tobi laughed.

No matter what fate threw their way, they would overcome it. They would have each other, and nothing was ever going to change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!  
> This is the last full chapter! Only an epilogue remains!  
> I wanna thank ya'll for joining me on this heckin wild ride of "How many of these characters can Triumph nearly kill in the span of one fic"  
> Answer is a lot. It's a lot.  
> I owe ya'll for this one...  
> Stay tuned...


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All ends well, and Tobi and Andre return home.

Andre sat alone at a table in the mess hall as he watched his friends from a distance. They were laughing and singing. They were happy. Andre smiled tiredly.

After the incident at the tower, Jakob and Gabriel said their goodbyes and Jakob left to an unknown fate. He did not want to return to Avantasia, but Gabriel was not worried about him. The old monk’s soul was safe. He had a future.

Lugaid wanted to return to his home in Ireland, as he said he had some unfinished business there that needed his attention. The group said their goodbyes to him, though he said they were always welcome at his home, and he would visit Avantasia when he could. Gabriel didn’t want him to leave, but Lugaid insisted the boy go his own path.

The rest of the group made their way to Rome to enter Avantasia the proper way. Elderane and Regrin greeted them there, and Gabriel nearly toppled the elf over as he ran to hug him upon seeing him. Elderane’s injuries were fading. He had bandages like Andre’s that would take time to heal, but he would not die from his wounds.

Anna had followed them into Avantasia and, while overwhelmed and confused, was happy to be with her brother again. She was happy to be free.

Andre watched on as the group across the room was singing and drinking near the old band playing. Andre and Tobi were to return home tonight, so Elderane wanted to offer one last thank you for everything. Andre smiled when he saw Regrin hand Tobi the lyrics to one of the medieval songs being played and how Tobi was attempting to sing it. He was not doing it very well, but he was laughing along with the others.

Andre sighed with a smile and took a drink from his mug. He was absolutely exhausted in every sense of the word, hence why he was hanging back. He just…didn’t have the energy to participate. He was dreading the walk back to the woods where the portal is. He was going to get home and sleep for a week. As he took another drink, he was snapped out of his thoughts as someone approached his table.

“I really do hope you find rest soon, my friend.” Elderane said, taking a seat across from the tired Andre. “You have done so much for us; you deserve some peace.”

“Heh, yeah, don’t worry about me. I will be fine; I just need to sleep for a while.” Andre said, holding up a reassuring hand. “Honestly, you should rest as well. This whole thing has been a mess…” Andre said, eying the bandages poking out from under Elderane’s shirt. The elf gently touched the spot where the gashes were and flinched slightly at the still sore injury.

“Yes, I suppose I must rest as well, though I will not be happy about it.” He said, annoyed. Andre smiled at the elf’s statement. He could tell Elderane was not one to enjoy sitting still.

“Well, you have Gabriel to keep you company!” Andre said brightly, eying the novice who was now standing next to Tobi annoyed as Tobi was mockingly mimicking him. Elderane turned to look as well and Andre could see a warm smile on the elf’s face.

“Yes…yes, you are right. I would…enjoy that.” He said eyeing his friend. Andre just laughed and placed a hand on the elf’s arm; causing him to look at him.

“Just, take care of him alright? Gabriel seems to have a bit more common sense that Tobi, but…” Andre looked and saw Gabriel was now yelling at Tobi who was still mimicking him and laughing. “…but he is still part Tobi and…he will get into trouble, I’m sure…”

“Oh, I am aware!” Elderane laughed at Gabriel’s frustrations. “I will watch out for him without s doubt. And…I have you to thank for allowing me to be able to do so.” Elderane said warmly as he turned back to face Andre.

“Elderane, it was our fault you got hurt in the first place!”

“Yes, but…I was hasty. I should have been more reasonable and besides…you healed me fine and saved our friend’s lives. That is enough for me.” He said with a smile. Andre smiled back.

“Well, thank you for your hospitality here…it was much better than _last_ time…”

“Last time? You have done this before?” Elderane asked, confusion in his voice. Andre just nodded, recalling past events.

“Yeah, Tobi has written other albums and we ended up in one a few months ago. Was not fun, I will admit…”

“You seem to have a knack for attracting danger.”

“Don’t you know it.”

“Well, if anything happens again, please, find us and we will see what we can do to help. You are always welcome here.” Elderane said as he placed his hand on Andre’s arm.

“We will, Elderane. Thank you…”

“Now, there is still a bit of time left, and I know you are exhausted but please, join in some merriment before you go!” Elderane said as he stood. Andre shook his head knowing he probably didn’t have a choice and nodded. Elderane smiled and helped Andre stand.

“Thank you…” Andre said, using the elf to steady himself.

“It is my pleasure. Now, let us hurry, I think Gabriel is about to swing a lute over your Tobi’s head…” Elderane said with amusement as he saw Gabriel getting increasingly frustrated at Tobi’s mocking antics. Andre laughed and the two hurried over to diffuse the situation.

Things were going to be alright.

~

Andre and Tobi stood before the clearing that they had entered this world in before. The sun was setting, and the golden light was shining calmly through the autumn leaves in the forest surrounding them. Elderane and Gabriel had walked their counterparts back.

“I suppose this is farewell then…” Gabriel said sadly. He would have liked to get to know these strangers better.

“Ah, its not goodbye for good. You are always welcome to visit here!” Elderane said with a smile as he extended his arms.

“And you to our world. I was told you are quite the aviation fan, Elderane?” Andre asked as he eyed the elf whose eyes were now wide.

“I suppose I am!” He said with a laugh.

“Wait till we show you friggin fighter jets.” Tobi said slyly, imagining the elf’s reaction.

“Jets?”

“Planes that can go past the speed of sound.” Andre said, rolling his eyes with a laugh. Elderane’s jaw dropped as he smiled wide.

“I must see these!” He yelled, edging closer, intent to go with the duo. Gabriel grabbed his arm.

“They need to rest, Elderane! We can go another time! I can show you the ‘micro-wave’!” Gabriel said with a smile. Andre and Tobi couldn’t hold back their laughter. Elderane held his hands up and backed away.

“You are right, you are right…” He said, shaking his head. “Another time. But please, let there be another time? I do wish to see you all again.”

“As do we, Elderane. We will come back, I promise.” Andre said, backing a bit farther into the clearing.

“Yeah, I wanna drive the elf plane!” Tobi yelled, backing beside Andre.

“Not on your life!” Elderane responded. That was _his_ plane.

“And if you ever need anything, please, come back. We will be here.” Gabriel said with a smile and a wave.

“We will! Thank you all so much!” Andre called. He could see reality bend in the corner of his eye.

“And thank you!” Elderane called. “Farewell!”

And with that, Tobi and Andre closed their eyes as the world distorted around them, casting them into a blinding white light.

~

Tobi and Andre once again stood on their doorstep. Tobi eyed the door. It was closed this time. Thanking God that he had a key under the mat, the duo unlocked the door and went inside.

“I…do believe a shower is in order…” Andre said. They didn’t exactly have running water in the fantasy world.

“You right.” Tobi replied as he eyed their TV. It had a large crack in the middle. “What happened to…”

“Gabriel.”

“Ah.”

“I am going to sleep…for a week.” Andre said, falling onto the couch. The world was quiet. Peaceful. Tobi sat beside him.

“Honestly…same.”

They were both tired. Andre’s chest still hurt as the burn was not fully gone, and Tobi still had a headache in the back of his mind.

“Tobi…” Andre said, turning to face the now tired Tobi. The events of the day were catching up to him. “If this…happens again…promise me you will be more cautious? I…” Andre paused as he clenched his hand. He could still feel Tobi’s bloodstained hair in his hands. “I don’t want you throwing yourself into danger like that again, alright?” He said sadly, eying the now guilty looking Tobi.

“I…I won’t, I promise.” Tobi said, placing his hand on Andre’s. Andre smiled tiredly back. He hoped it didn’t happen again, but…with their luck…

The most they could do was be prepared.

Tobi took in a sigh and leaned his head back against the couch, closing his eyes. He was really tired. Andre shook his head and held Tobi’s hand tighter as he closed his own eyes.

Things were going to be ok. They had a lot to unpack, but…they would do it together. The two stayed on the couch as the sun dropped below the horizon, casting moonlit darkness into the living room.

As long as they had each other, they could get through anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS.  
> Thank ya'll so much for reading! Twas a wild ride!  
> But...it all works out in the end!  
> Everything is as it should be.  
> Right...?


	16. 12/14/1883

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm approaches...

_12/14/1883_

_Yet another cold storm-ridden winter’s night is upon me as I am reclusive in my study, the ticking of the clock signaling the late, or early, inevitable hour. And yet again, in these surreal moments of lapsing reason, my mind has played tricks on me in these ever so dilatory times. I will be at my solemn desk, the confounding dilemmas in the mechanical world pounding away at my mind as I struggle to find the truth…and then the strangest illusions appear._

_Realty itself seems to waver in my peripherals as I work away by the dim flickering candlelight, as if the world around me is a nonsensical dream of the half-asleep mind. I try to hone my focus on the mystifying waves of fleeting matter, but when I do so, the world stills. Am I simply exhausted beyond comprehension once more? Or is this something deeper still that my mind has not yet to fully understand?_

_Ah. As I write, the illusion returns. Reality bends around me as a fever dream of the fatally ill. I am focusing on my writings so I may not lose this grand phenomenon. Maybe if I do not acknowledge these guises, an answer to the ineffable questions of_ _my mind will appear. Yes, it is becoming so. The world around me is altering beyond what I see. A new light is appearing around me as I write, blinding white and p_


End file.
